Juegos de seducción
by Aiiri
Summary: Nanase Haruka, era un seductor de primera clase, amaba el sexo pero odiaba el romance. Nadie podía evitar caer en sus encantos de depredador, la persona que él quisiera la tenía sin mayor esfuerzo; pero cuando conoce a cierto chico, se da cuenta de que no todos son vulnerable a sus juegos, por lo que hará lo imposible para que aquel muchacho termine por caer. (HaruMako y ...)
1. Seductor profesional

_**¡Buenos días preciosas criaturas! contra toda mi lógica, publico este nuevo fic! quería esperar a terminar uno de los que estaba escribiendo pero, dkjgnskg no me pude aguantar XD tengo otro más! pero ese no lo publicaré o si no estaría colapsando mi tiempo.**_

_**Explico! este es un fic sexy, con esto me refiero que tendrá lemmon, y es la primera vez que escribiré algo así, les suplico mis amores, tengan piedad ;-; **_

_**Los personajes creo que están ooc, no me golpeen por eso, haré lo posible para que no se salga del canon pero lo veo imposible XD. también es un universo alterno.**_

_**Este fic es HaruMako, o sea Makoto es uke, peeeeero no es la única pareja, la otra la sabrán más adelante. **_

_**Creo que es todo! perdonen mis miles de errores!**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

><p>Haruka era un chico que tenía poco o absolutamente nada de interés en el amor. No era de esas personas que se enamoraba a primera vista, pues no creía en nada de eso. Sin embargo, era un seductor de primera clase, porque para él, el amor era algo muy distinto al placer del sexo. No era necesario enamorarse para tener relaciones sexuales, esa era su filosofía de vida. Tampoco era un romántico ni nada por el estilo, pero cuando tenía la necesidad de unir su cuerpo con el de otra persona, se convertía en el mejor Romeo de todos los tiempos. Con veinte años, ya era considerado un profesional en la cama, y su listado de nombres con los que había compartido un colchón, aunque también hay que nombrar los otros lugares que ha compartido como, sofás, mesas, alfombras, bañeras (su favorita), escritorios, piscinas (también favorita), etc; era tan largo que podría recorrer fácilmente la mitad de una cuadra. Nunca tuvo escrúpulos para admitir que le encantaba tener sexo, la verdad es que era la tercer cosa favorita que le gustaba hacer, dejando en claro que primero estaba la natación y en segundo lugar la caballa; después de todo, no se consideraba adicto, pues podía abstenerse varios días de él, cosa que no podía hacer con los otros dos primeros lugares. Su primera experiencia fue a los quince años, había oído hablar a sus compañeros de clase muchas cosas sobre el tema, y sin poder evitarlo le entró la curiosidad; no siendo un muchacho sociable, decidió experimentar consigo mismo primero, nunca tuvo la necesidad de tocarse, pero su deseo por la indagación introspectiva se le hizo cada vez más fuerte. Estaba tomando uno de sus habituales baños cuando decidió hacerlo, comenzó a estimularse como lo haría cualquier otro adolescente de esa edad; al principio no le hallaba la gran cosa, pues no sentía absolutamente nada, pero al alentar más los movimientos de su mano y encontrar el ritmo adecuado, consiguió conocer el placer del que tanto hablaban sus compañeros, ya que amigos no eran. A pesar de gustarle aquella impúdica práctica, como lo diría su conservadora abuela a la cual amaba más que a su madre, cosa que se sentía un poco mal por ello; no la realizaba muy a menudo, porque no lograba sentir esa euforia de la que solían hablar los chicos de su clase. Un día los escuchó conversar sobre las fantasías que tenían al momento de darse placer; cuando él lo hacía, no fantaseaba con nada, no sentía deseo por nadie como para que su mente se echara a volar, y con el paso del tiempo, masturbarse se volvió un poco aburrido.<p>

Era una tarde de lluvia, se quedó después de clases por una carta que había encontrado sobre su mesa, en la cual la persona que la había escrito, le había pedido que se quedara ya que le tenía que decir algo "muy importante". Un suspiró salió de sus labios, estaba aburrido mirando la lluvia caer desde el lugar que siempre ocupaba en el aula, el ruido de la puerta abrirse le llamó la atención, una chica de baja estatura, cabellos azulados y preciosos ojos dorados se le acercó con una dulce sonrisa mientras un ligero sonrojo comenzaba a adornar sus mejillas, ella estaba en su clase, lo sabía porque siempre lo saludaba al llegar; la adolescente se sentó a su lado con sus manos sobre su regazo, jugando nerviosamente con el borde de su falda, la miró algo preocupado pensando en que le ocurría algo malo, pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando la chica finalmente habló y pronunció las palabras que nunca se había esperado oír, "_Me gustas",_ susurró suavemente, para luego, tal vez en un impulso nervioso, besar sus labios. Realmente no supo cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que lo besaban; no era desagradable, pero tampoco era un revoltijo de sentimientos felices como lo mostraban en las telenovelas de su abuela, era algo que no podía explicar pero que le entregaba calidez. No pensó mucho cuando correspondió el beso, quería sentir más de aquel extraño calor y experimentar lo que sus compañeros de clase habían mencionado, las relaciones sexuales. El beso se tornó más apasionado, ahora las lenguas estaban siendo involucradas, los jadeos de la chica le estaban provocando cierta sensación de hormigueo bajo su vientre, se separaron por la falta de aire, sintió como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, la muchacha escondió el rostro en su pecho. Se seguía sintiendo extraño, estaba un poco ansioso, porque quería seguir, pero al parecer ella no, la tomó de los hombros separándola de él; no sabía que decirle, obviamente no le correspondía sus sentimientos, pero quería saber qué se sentía intimar con alguien, por lo que simplemente le preguntó "_¿Estás segura?". _La chica de ojos dorados sólo asintió con una gran sonrisa, y después de eso, se volvieron a besar. Al salir de la sala, lo hicieron tomados de la mano, en realidad fue la muchacha quien le estaba tomando la mano; la lluvia no había cesado en ningún momento, y ninguno de los dos había llevado un paraguas, por lo que decidieron caminar rápidamente bajo ella.

La casa de la adolescente de hebras azuladas quedaba primero que la suya, por lo que la dulce niña le invitó a pasar, sugiriéndole que se quedara hasta que la lluvia acabara o se calmara un poco; él no se negó, pues la idea no era mala. Al entrar, fue bienvenido por un gran silencio, ella le explicó que no había nadie en casa, ya que sus dos padres trabajan y era hija única. Mientras le daba explicaciones, se fijó que la blusa de la más baja se traslucía por completo, entonces se fijó en la propia, los dos estaban empapados, y a pesar de que hacía bastante frío, él tenía calor. El deseo de besarla de nuevo le invadió, y él no era alguien que controlara sus impulsos cuando anhelaba algo, así que la tomó de la muñeca y unió su boca con la de ella otra vez. En esta ocasión no hubo limites, el roce de sus cuerpos mojados lo hicieron suspirar de forma ronca, esto era algo nuevo, estaba nervioso, pero absolutamente no quería parar. El calor se estaba volviendo insoportable, su mente estaba dejando de trabajar debido a eso y no recordaba en qué momento llegó a la habitación de la muchacha, ni mucho menos a su cama. Todo pasó muy rápido, el quite de sus ropas, los suspiros contenidos, las manos recorriendo la piel expuesta, el constante roce de sus caderas, el estrecho calor que lo envolvió y le robó la razón, los gemidos evidenciando que estaban por llegar al clímax, y por último, el gran placer que lo consumió al conocer la euforia de la que tanto hablaban. Sabía que no debió haber hecho eso, sabía que se estaba encadenando, pero la satisfacción que sintió en ese momento, le gustó en demasía, así que sencillamente decidió seguir con el pequeño juego. De repente se vio envuelto en un noviazgo, en el cual él no sentía absolutamente ningún tipo de amor, lo único que lo mantenía junto a la chica, era el sexo, pero con el pasar de las semanas, también se estaba volviendo aburrido, no le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, odiaba que lo besara delante de todo el mundo y aborrecía escucharla hablar sobre temas estúpidos; No tenían absolutamente nada en común y las ganas de acostarse con ella, disminuyeron considerablemente, llegando al punto de romper. Fue la chica quien con lágrimas en los ojos, terminó con el "no romance" que tuvieron, él simplemente le restó importancia, pues era una carga que le habían quitado de encima, tal vez lo único que extrañaría eran las relaciones sexuales, ni eso, ya que los gemidos de la más baja cuando lo hacían, se le estaban volviendo molestos.

Estaba en segundo de secundaria y se había unido al club de natación, cuando conoció a un adolescente más alto que él, de desordenadas hebras rosáceas y juguetones ojos morados. Su nombre era Shigino Kisumi, se sentaba a su lado y solía hablarle a pesar de que siempre lo ignoraba, pero gracias a su gran insistencia, lograron ser amigos, aunque era una especie de amistad unilateral, ya que encontraba la personalidad de Kisumi algo molesta y no le gustaba que fuera de los que usaba su lenguaje corporal para expresar el "cariño". Éste sabía sobre su gusto por el sexo, pues en ese ámbito eran parecidos, ambos habían tenido varios noviazgos que fracasaban a los pocos meses debido a que sólo les gustaba tener sexo, pero Kisumi tenía algo que él no, y eso era, el arte de la seducción. El chico al que le encantaba jugar basketball, se había aburrido de tener que someterse a una relación sólo para poder acostarse con la persona del momento, así que aprendió a usar su encanto y belleza, para tener conquistas de una noche. El secreto estaba en la asertividad y en el uso adecuado de las palabras, sacándole provecho a esto, logró más de dos conquistas en una noche y también en un día; al principio sólo lo hacía con mujeres, pero al cansarse de ellas y queriendo probar algo nuevo, lo intentó con otros hombres, y el resultado le había encantado, así que decidió no sólo tener relaciones sexuales con chicas, sino que también con chicos, después de todo, la diversidad era algo divertido para él.

Fue una vez, en que el más alto lo llevó a un bar, mintiendo sobre sus edades ya que tenían dieciséis, dónde le enseñó las ventajas de ser apuesto. La primera vez estaba un poco ansioso, una hermosa y despampanante chica estaba frente a él, y no sabía qué decirle para que cayera bajo sus encantos, Kisumi tuvo que ayudarlo a la hora de iniciar la conversación, fue así varias veces, hasta que finalmente encontró la soltura que necesitaba. Ya no tenía que estar en compañía del adolescente de orbes moradas para conquistar a la mujer que quisiera, con unas cuantas palabras y una que otra sutil caricia, éstas caían a sus pies. El sexo era increíble, podía acostarse con cualquier chica sin sentirse comprometido a un asqueroso romance, cada vez aprendía más sobre las relaciones sexuales y poco a poco se fue volviendo un experto; ya sabía dónde se encontraba el punto que hacía escapar a la locura a las féminas con las que intimaba, y eso provocaba que su ego creciera. Un día, Kisumi le comentó sobre un chico con quien había pasado la noche, diciéndole lo magnífico que se sintió el placer de estar con un hombre, la curiosidad no tardó en llegar, por lo que también quiso experimentar las satisfacciones que le podían entregar personas del mismo sexo; nuevamente el de hebras rosáceas lo guio e hizo de profesor enseñándole todo lo que sabía sobre cómo seducir a otro chico, no tardó en aprender, pues ya manejaba el tema. La primera vez que tuvo sexo con otro hombre, fue asombroso, definitivamente él no era el pasivo, después de todo no era alguien al que se pudiera dominar; el calor que sintió la primera vez que lo hizo con un chico que tenía su misma edad, fue similar al que había estado sintiendo con cualquier otra mujer, pero tenía algo distinto que no sabía cómo explicar. Y de un momento a otro, se encontró con el hecho que le gustaba más estar con hombres que con mujeres, no era que se estuviera acostando sólo con chicos, pero le daba más preferencia a ellos.

A los dieciocho años ya ni siquiera recordaba los nombres de las personas con las que tenía relaciones sexuales, en una noche podría estar con una dulce chica y a las pocas horas estaría durmiendo con una zorra, con los hombres no era diferente. Al ser reclutado por la universidad de Tokio, se despidió de su ciudad natal Iwatobi y emprendió una nueva vida, no había perdido contacto con Kisumi quien fue aceptado en una universidad en Kyoto, éste siempre lo llamaba contando sus sexys experiencias y también sobre su rutina diaria, y si lo pensaba en profundidad, tal vez Kisumi era el único "amigo" que había tenido en su vida hasta ahora, por lo menos con él no tenía que fingir ser alguien que no era, ya que no podía hablar con todo el mundo sobre sus gustos, y aunque así fuera, tampoco le hablaría a todo el mundo, porque simplemente no le interesaba entablar una conversación con la gente. A pesar de tener esa actitud tan fría, era bastante popular entre sus compañeros de universidad debido a su gran habilidad para la natación, tenía un talento innato, nadaba todos los estilos a la perfección, pero su favorito siempre era el estilo libre. Le gustaba la vida en la universidad, no dejaba de tener responsabilidades, pero estaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba y viviría de ello. El sexo por desgracia para él, era igual que el que tuvo en Iwatobi, se había vuelto monótono y aburrido, no importaba con quien lo hiciera, chico o chica, todo era lo mismo. Había perdido la euforia que alguna vez buscó y encontró. Así que decidió dejar el tema de lado, y centrarse en sus estudios.

Ahora se encontraba en su segundo año de la carrera, una nueva cafetería cerca de su departamento se había instalado a finales del año pasado, como siempre se quedaba horas de más en la bañera, salía tarde y no alcanzaba a prepararse el desayuno, por lo que comenzó a frecuentar la cafetería cada mañana. Así conoció a Matsuoka Rin, pelirrojo, orbes escarlata y unos peculiares dientes de tiburón, era un estudiante que viajó a Australia para ser nadador profesional, estuvo ahí por todo un año, pero por problemas familiares tuvo que regresar a Japón, instalándose en su misma universidad y por ende en el mismo equipo de natación. Trabajaba a tiempo parcial en la cafetería para pagar la renta del departamento que compartía con un amigo de la infancia, siempre lo veía en las mañanas y en las prácticas del equipo, rápidamente se hicieron amigos competitivos, ya que Rin también tenía un talento innato a la hora de nadar y siempre que podía, lo retaba a una competencia. Algo malo que tenía el pelirrojo, es que era un mal perdedor, algo bueno… Pues era un buen amigo a final de cuentas, y también muy abierto sobre los temas que a él le gustaban; Rin también había buscado relaciones con personas sólo para poder acostarse con ellas, aunque a diferencia de él, el chico con dientes de tiburón sólo lo hacía con otros chicos, pues no le atraía el género femenino. En el pasar de los meses, Rin, al igual como lo hizo Kisumi, lo llevó a los lugares donde podía encontrar le euforia que había perdido, pero no importaba cuántos lugares frecuentara o con cuantas personas tuviera relaciones sexuales, la emoción que había sentido hace unos años atrás, ya no la tenía. Rin le había sugerido que probara cosas nuevas, e incluso que intentara un trío, pero se negó a todo, además de que para él, tres era multitud. Más meses pasaron, él estaba abstenido del sexo casi por completo, se acercaba un campeonato, y el equipo rival estaría en él, por lo que se concentró en eso.

Ocurrió en una mañana de septiembre, el otoño se acercaba y Tokio podía llegar a ser muy frío. Entró a la cafetería y con sus brazos se apoyó en la barra, sin mirar a absolutamente nadie, no tenía la más mínima idea de que ese día cambiaría su vida por completo.

—Rin, quiero lo de siempre —Decía mientras tamborileaba los dedos con impaciencia, se había quedado mucho más tiempo de lo debido en la bañera y ahora iba tardísimo. Fijó su mirada en una chica sentada en una de las mesas, estaba sola, concentrada en la lectura de un popular libro de romance adolescente, era linda, por un momento pensó en que podía conseguir algo con ella, pero se arrepintió de inmediato, de seguro pasaría lo mismo que con los demás y terminaría con una gran decepción.

—Uhm, lo siento, pero no soy Rin —La dulce y melodiosa voz que llegó a sus oídos, lo hizo voltear de inmediato. Estaba seguro que por un instante se le había cortado la respiración e incluso se le pasó por su mente que estaba soñando. El chico que tenía frente a él, era lo más precioso que había visto en toda su absurda vida, su belleza era tan desbordante que llegaba a ser una utopía perfecta.

—¿Dón… Dónde está Rin? —Logró articular sintiéndose el ser humano más estúpido del mundo al decir algo cómo eso.

—Llegará más tarde, pero puedo decirle a otra persona que te atienda si quieres —Decir que estaba embobado era poco, jamás de los jamases, había visto unos ojos verdes tan hermosos como los de aquel muchacho, eran como dos brillantes esmeraldas que ni siquiera un monarca con todo su poder, podría tener; éstos estaban detrás de un par de lentes con marcos negros, accesorio que lo hacía ver más lindo de lo que ya era, su cabello era de color oliva y estaba algo desordenado; unos inmensos deseos de poder tocar esas sedosas hebras lo invadieron de repente.

—No, está bien —Carraspeó bajando la mirada para no demostrar su estúpido embelesamiento.

—De acuerdo —Sonrió captando su mirada, tuvo que ahogar un suspiro, porque… Dios, esa sonrisa sólo podía ser comparada con el más puro y hermoso de los arcángeles— Soy nuevo… Así que, ¿Qué es lo que pides siempre?

—Un Expresso y un Muffin de arándano —La voz del precioso adolescente se escuchaba algo nerviosa, provocando que sintiera algo de ternura, cosa que sólo demostraba que aquel hermoso ángel era un milagro, ya que él nunca había sentido ternura por nadie. Ahora esperaba paciente su desayuno, podía estar todo el día mirando a aquel adolescente, estaba seguro de que no se cansaría.

—Aquí tienes —Después de unos minutos, el lindo niño de orbes esmeraldas le entregó el café y el Muffin.

—Gracias… —Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, rozando "accidentalmente" sus dedos al recibir su desayuno— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamo Tachibana Makoto, mucho gusto —Realmente no podía creerlo, hasta su nombre era hermoso.

Algo dentro de él comenzó a calentarse, tal vez ese chico era la euforia y emoción que había perdido. Sólo le tomó unos segundos para decidir, había llegado la hora de volver a sus juegos de seducción, definitivamente… Haría que Makoto cayera en ellos, y así… En poco tiempo, lo tendría en su cama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo! hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir esto slkgnjs<strong>_

_**Mis amores! me hice un twitter jkdhndjkh (asquerosa publicidad) me lo hice para pedir canciones de mi banda favorita a un programa de radio, cuando le pido a mis amigas que lo hagan nunca las toman en cuenta así decidí hacerlo sho, sgnskg bueno la cosa es que si quieren seguirme, me llamo Aiiri! y mi nombre de usuario es Aiiri_ sjhlkjhsh soy original, lo sé, lo sé. Obviamente los seguiré devuelta. n.n**_

_**Bien dejo de lado el spam, espero actualizar la próxima semana, pero no me esperen.**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	2. Reyes de la natación

**_¡Buenas noches o días, mis preciosas criaturas!_**

**_Quiero decir que lamento mucho la demora, pero el lunes es mi último examen así que podré dedicarle más tiempo a mis fics!_**

**_Mis hermosos amores, siempre me sorprenden al ver que le dan una buena recibida a mis historias nuevas, hacen latir a mi kokoro. Realmente se los agradezco._**

**_Sus comentarios son hermosos! Muchas gracias por ellos!_**

**_Perdonen mis errores._**

**_Disfruten de su lectura!_**

* * *

><p>Haruka estaba hechizado, pues no podía explicarse de otra forma su situación, tal vez había caído bajo la maldición de una gitana, ya que no creía que se tratase de un milagro del cielo, porque si era sincero, él no pertenecía al rebaño casto de los corderos de Dios, y también porque tuvo un encuentro cercano con una de la que ya ni se acordaba si quiera del color de su cabello. El embobamiento era una palabra que no existía en su diccionario, nunca reaccionó así por nada ni nadie, pero aquel chico de la cafetería era más que la suma de sus partes, era casi mitológico, porque una belleza así, no había visto jamás, considerando que él era un cazador con gran experiencia en el terreno. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo caminaba hacia la universidad, estaba demasiado ensimismado en el encantamiento del precioso adolescente, que había perdido toda noción de lo que era la vida normal; lo único que pasaba por su mente eran los hermosos ojos verdes en los que se vio reflejo hace un tiempo atrás, su sonrisa de dios y su dulce, melodiosa y adictiva voz, ni que hablar de su cuerpo de Adonis. Sólo podía suspirar ante tanta eminencia que podría provocar un ser humano, y es que no exageraba… Oh claro que no; él había visto hermosuras andantes con las que se había cruzado y por consecuente acostado, pero Tachibana Makoto era nada parecido a lo antes visto por sus orbes oceánicos, se trataba de un paradigma totalmente nuevo y atrayente, que lo incitaba lujuriosamente a pecar. Pero había que dejar algo en claro, él no estaba enamorado ni sentía absolutamente nada por el muchacho de sedosas hebras olivas; sólo el gran deseo de poseerlo y hacerlo suyo, quizás por todo una noche y día, eran lo que lo motivaban a seducirlo; no le interesaba conocer cosas de él, como cuál era su comida favorita o lo que más le gustaba hacer, esas cursilerías pertenecían a los que querían ser novios, y él no nació para ser uno; jamás se amarraría a una aburrida y monótona relación, ya que sentía que le cortarían sus alas para volar con libertad, especificando que para alguien como él, la libertad era su biblia.<p>

Estaba en su clase de biomecánica aplicada a la natación, sin ponerle atención al docente, nunca lo hacía, las clases teóricas no eran su fuerte, jamás entendería la natación como una lógica, más bien la apreciaba como un arte. Garabateaba distraídamente en su cuaderno, sin percatarse de lo que dibujaba, era a un hermoso chico; había dibujado su perfecta sonrisa, aquella que le entregó en cuanto lo vio. Unas de sus tantas, grandes habilidades, era su gran capacidad para el dibujo y las artes manuales, como si fuera descendiente de Miguel Ángel, heredero de Da Vinci y llevara en sus genes la locura de Van Gogh; era creador de grandes obras de arte, pero su mayor obra maestra, era su forma de amar en la cama. Sólo existían dos paraísos, el utópico al que todos querían llegar después de la muerte, y el que se alcanzaba con él; muchas de sus víctimas, por no decir todas, admitían que el placer que les otorgaba, era uno que con ningún otro mortal habían sentido, y él con una sonrisa egocéntrica, no podía cometer el atroz crimen de negar esas palabras, pues se trataba de las más fidedignas verdades. Ahogó tal vez, el milésimo suspiro, no importaba cuantas veces trataba de distraerse, el adolescente llamado Makoto, se había arraigado en su cabeza férreamente; no dejaba de pensar en él, en querer tocarlo, se preguntaba qué sabor tendría su boca, si sería dulce como su voz o tendría algún componente adictivo, ¿Su lengua sería suave? ¿Gemiría si la invitaba a bailar con la suya? Su curiosidad era eterna, quería escucharlo gritar su nombre con su voz poseída por la lasciva sensualidad, sentir su calor envolverlo por completo y llevarlo al éxtasis que hace tiempo había perdido. Sus instintos de depredador habían despertado y estaba hambriento, deseoso por carne fresca, ansiaba poder comer a su presa lo más antes posible, pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus pulsiones básicas, él no era un vulgar cazador que atacaba a sus víctimas directamente; era un seductor de elite, debía usar el enamoramiento como su arma; enamoraría a Makoto para poder tener sexo con él y después desaparecería de su vida como lo ha estado haciendo desde que empezó con sus indecorosas prácticas.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, su práctica con el equipo rival se acercaba y se encontraba en los vestidores preparándose para nadar, siempre llegaba una hora antes para poder usar la piscina, disfrutaba de la sensación de sumergirse en el agua, en ella podía relajarse por completo y separarse de su mente, necesitaba dejar de pensar en el muchacho de orbes esmeralda para poder nadar con todo su potencial, después de todo, su "pasatiempo" no podía entrometerse en su carrera de nadador profesional. Con una gracia envidiable e incapaz de igualar, se lanzó hacia la gran piscina que en esos momentos se encontraba vacía, muchos de sus compañeros de equipo lo comparaban con un delfín a la hora de nadar, y es que parecía hecho para estar en el agua, nadie era capaz de sacarlo una vez se zambullía en ella. Se había alegrado de elegir la Universidad de Tokio, ya que éstas poseían unas piscinas espectaculares, recordó que Rin había mencionado que eran muy parecidas a las que están en Australia; la verdad es que había escuchado muchas cosas grandiosas de la natación de aquel país, por lo que le llamaba bastante la atención, hace un par de días el nadador de orbes escarlata lo invitó a viajar hacía ese soñado lugar para las vacaciones de verano, por lo que aceptó sin mayor inconveniente. Cerró los ojos comenzando a flotar, amaba la tranquilidad que el agua le transmitía, sólo en ella podía encontrar la armonía que no tenía durante el día, era como una clase de terapia a la que sucumbía todos los días para librarse de las tensiones y presiones que a veces lo agobiaban.

—Más te vale salir antes de que llegue el entrenador —El pelirrojo interrumpió su proceso de relajación en cuanto entró al sagrado lugar— No querrás meterte en problemas de nuevo.

—Lo sé —Haruka abrió los ojos algo molesto por no haber podido descansar por completo, sin embargo, Rin tenía razón, no se les permitía entrar a la piscina antes de las prácticas y muchas veces le habían llamado la atención por eso.

—Hoy elegirán a los que participarán en los relevos —Decía elongando sus brazos— De seguro estarás en ellos.

—Sí —Se acercó a la orilla, apoyándose para salir de su preciada agua— Tú también estarás, ¿Entrarás con el estilo mariposa?

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor —Sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes. Rin también era capaz de nadar todos los estilos a la perfección— Pero en las carreras individuales nadaré estilo libre, así que no te relajes.

—Está bien… —El pelinegro se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba su toalla que estaba junto a su bolso en un costado de la piscina— Si te gusta perder…

—Hablo en serio Haru, no te la dejaré tan fácil esta vez —Contestó arrogante, en eso, se escucharon los silbidos del entrenador y las pisadas de los demás nadadores, junto al equipo rival.

El equipo pertenecía a la Universidad de Rikkyo, era una universidad privada que se encontraba en Ikebukuro, bastante prestigiosa y curiosamente importadora del cristianismo, pero eso no significaba que sus estudiantes practicaran esa religión, la verdad es que eran muy pocos los que lo hacían. Sus nadadores eran tan potentes como los de la Universidad de Tokio, desde años que han sido rivales, disputando cada competencia que se les cruzara, a pesar de la gran rivalidad, el ambiente era agradable, pues eran enemigas amistosas, y cuando debían apoyarse entre ellas, lo hacían sin dudarlo; lástima que sus nadadores estrellas no pensaran igual. Fue el año pasado, en su primera práctica conjunta, cuando Haruka conoció a Yamazaki Sousuke; alto, cabello negro, orbes de un hermoso color turquesa y también, el mejor nadador del equipo. Desde un principio se llevaron mal, pues la empatía entre ellos no existía, tal vez lo único que tenían en común era su odio mutuo, ambos eran felices si no tenían que verse las caras; pero cuando Rin volvió de Australia, se encontró con la mala fortuna de topárselo más seguido, ya que Sousuke resultó ser el mejor amigo del pelirrojo, y eso era el comienzo de una gran tragedia. Los insultos y comentarios ásperos no se dejaban esperar entre los dos nadadores, ninguno se dejaba intimidar, pero la mayor lucha, siempre la tenían a la hora de nadar. Eran como dos monstruos peleando por ser el más atemorizante, la piscina se transformaba en un verdadero campo de batalla cuando nadaban, los dos se especializaban en el estilo libre, y los dos querían ser los mejores, podrían serlo, pero la corona desde Eras prehistóricas, ha sido hecha sólo para un rey, y ésta jamás se compartía. Las primeras competencias que tuvo con Sousuke, fueron realmente unas pesadillas, no importaba cuanto esfuerzo pusiera, no podía alcanzarlo, fue así prácticamente por siete meses, en los que luchaba sin poder ganar, sabía que aquel adolescente de ojos color turquesa tenía una forma de nadar bestial, pero nunca lo admitiría, prefería perder todo orgullo antes que admitirlo, cosa que era algo irónico. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses ha logrado alcanzarlo, y no tenía idea de que si era porque él se volvió un mejor nadador, o Sousuke se había vuelto uno peor, y si se trataba de esto último, se sentiría realmente decepcionado.

La práctica duraba cuatro horas, de las cuales dos era para carreras individuales y el resto para los relevos; no existía el descanso, absolutamente todos debían nadar como si se tratara de los juegos olímpicos, dejando todo de ellos en el agua. Nuevamente los protagonistas eran los dos pelinegros, cuando Sousuke no estaba, la pelea era entre Haruka y Rin, pero cuando ellos competían, no se respiraba la gigantesca tensión que se sentía cuando se cruzaban los dos monstruos. Todos los estaban observando en silencio, los dos estaban listos en sus carriles correspondientes, sólo estaban esperando la marca de salida, que escucharon en unos segundos. El agua salpicó demostrando la fuerza con la que se lanzaron en ella, sus brazos se movían como si estuvieran tratando de nadar en aguas bravas, luchando contra la corriente. Iban por la segunda vuelta y estaban a la par, nadie supo en que momento los dos adolescentes tocaron la pared; un silencio inundó el lugar, sólo estaban esperando al marcador que indicara al ganador de la carrera.

—No puede ser… Nanase ganó —Decía incrédulo un chico del equipo de Rikkyo.

Haruka estaba sorprendido, aunque no lo demostraba, por primera vez le había ganado a ese monstruo de la natación, miró a Sousuke de soslayo, respiraba de forma tan agitada como él, los dos habían puesto todos sus esfuerzos en su competencia que era sólo de práctica.

—Disfruta de tu suerte mientras puedas —Escuchó decirle la profunda voz que pertenecía al más alto.

—Sólo sé un buen perdedor, Yamazaki —Haruka sacudió su mojado cabello, para luego salir de la piscina, siendo recibido inmediatamente por sus compañeros.

—Eso fue increíble —Rin miró a los dos pelinegros al mismo tiempo—No me mal entiendas Haru, pero jamás pensé que le podrías ganar a Sousuke— El chico de orbes oceánicos simplemente se encogió de hombros ante las palabras del pelirrojo, no le encontraba la gran cosa el hecho de ganarle al de hebras azabaches— Tú también diste una gran carrera —Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo— Aunque pareciera que tu rendimiento ha bajado un poco, ¿Está pasando algo?

—Nada… —Contestó secamente, desviando la mirada— Sólo he estado algo tenso.

—Bueno… Ya sabes a quién recurrir para liberarte de la tensión —Lo miró de forma sugerente, a lo que Sousuke sólo estrechó la mirada.

La conversación de los adolescentes se vio interrumpida por los entrenadores quienes los reunieron a todos para poder revelar quienes irían al campeonato universitario que se hacía todos los años. Rin y Haruka participarían en las carreras individuales como también en los relevos, al igual que Sousuke en su equipo. Después de haber dado aquella información, la práctica se dio por acabada, Haruka aún tenía una clase a la que asistir, por lo que se separó de Rin quien se quedó hablando con el más alto. Su última clase era totalmente aburrida, pues se trataba sobre las teorías de la ambientación al medio acuático, era imposible no dormirse en ella después de lo agotado que terminaba de la práctica, realmente tenía un horario horrible, pero no podía quejarse, ya que estaba becado y le daban demasiadas garantías, por lo que reclamar por su horario, era algo inconsecuente. Sus párpados no resistieron mucho tiempo abiertos, por lo que terminó por dormirse por completo, sólo se despertó al final de la clase gracias a una chica que lo había movido suavemente; estaba a punto de irse cuando el profesor le pidió que regresara unos libros a la biblioteca. No le gustaba visitar aquel lugar, pues la persona que se encontraba allí, fue unas de sus conquistas, no era que se llevaran mal, fue sólo un coqueteo de tres días en donde las noches se hicieron de fuego, nunca hubo un sentimiento amoroso involucrado, y la persona con la que se había acostado lo sabía, por lo que a la hora de terminar la relación, no hubo rencores; sin embargo le era incómodo tener que verse y cruzar palabras con ella.

— ¿Quiere devolver los libros o renovarlos, Nanase-san? —Preguntaba siguiendo el protocolo un adolescente de hebras azules, ojos violetas y gafas de marcos rojos, se llamaba Ryugazaki Rei, un estudiante de ingeniería biomecánica que cursaba su primer año de universidad, trabajaba a medio tiempo en la biblioteca para poder pagar sus estudios entre tanto esperaba los resultados de las becas. Haruka hacía todo lo posible para no tener que conectar su mirada con la de aquel muchacho, no le gustaba encontrarse con presas ya acechadas y probadas, para él, el pasado era pasado, incluso si se trataba de un par de meses.

—Devolverlos —Contestó desviando la mirada hacia un punto ciego, no había tensión entre ellos, pero era extraño tener que actuar como desconocidos después de haber compartido una cama. Pero él lo dictaminó así, pues nunca esperó encontrárselo de nuevo, después de todo el campus era bastante grande como para no volver a verse jamás.

—Listo, ¿Necesita otra cosa? —Dijo después de unos largos y eternos minutos, el mayor negó en silencio y se dispuso a salir cuando chocó con otro chico provocando que se cayeran los libros que cargaba.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa —Decía el muchacho recogiendo los libros. Haruka no podía creer lo que veía; su hermoso ángel caído del cielo estaba frente a él, con su preciosa sonrisa pidiendo disculpas de algo que no era culpable.

—No te disculpes… Fui yo quien chocó contigo —Se agachó para ayudarlo a recoger la decena de libros que llevaba. El adolescente de hebras olivas levantó la mirada, y su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

— ¡Tú eres el chico de la mañana! —Exclamó olvidándose que se encontraba en una biblioteca, por lo que fue regañado; susurró otro "_Lo siento", _Y Haruka tuvo que ahogar un suspiro, parecía que esa lindura le provocaba embobamiento a propósito— No sabía que estudias aquí también —Cada palabra que pronunciaba, lo hacía con su sonrisa que lo hacía estremecerse por completo.

—Sí... —Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su estoico rostro mientras se levantaba con algunos libros, el muchacho era más alto que él, pero no le importaba, así tendría más cuerpo al que dedicarse.

—Esa es una gran coincidencia —Puso el resto de los libros sobre el mesón y dirigió su mirada al muchacho de lentes— Hola Rei, ¿Cómo estás? —Lo saludó cordialmente.

—Bien, aunque algo cansado, ha habido mucho movimiento en la biblioteca, hoy —Le sonrió dulcemente mientras recibía los libros que le pasaba— ¿Ya terminó de leer todos estos libros, Makoto-san?

—Sí, no podía dejar de leerlos, aunque me regañaban por quedarme hasta tarde en la noche —Se revolvió sus hebras olivas, cosa que aumentó el deseo del pelinegro de tocarlas.

—Makoto apresúrate, estoy hambriento —Haruka se sorprendió nuevamente al ver a Rin acercarse a su precioso deseo— Haru, pensé que te habías ido —El nadador de orbes escarlatas miró a su amigo al darse cuenta de su presencia.

—El profesor me mandó a devolver algunos libros —Contestó mirando curioso la escena frente a él, ¿Acaso Rin conocía a Makoto?

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? —Preguntó el más alto, igual de curioso que Haruka.

—Somos compañeros, aunque no siempre nos topamos —Explicaba Rin con poco interés— Es el chico del que te he hablado.

—Todo listo, Makoto-san —Interrumpió el muchacho más joven— Puede pedir los libros que quiera, otra vez.

—Muchas gracias Rei —Le sonrió dulcemente— Nos vemos, no trabajes mucho —Se despidió alejándose del mesón. Haruka lo siguió junto a Rin, quería preguntarle al pelirrojo sobre su relación con el hermoso adolescente, pero la verdosa mirada de éste sobre él, hizo que todos sus pensamientos se atrofiaran— Entonces, tú eres Nanase-san, Rin habla todo el tiempo de ti; realmente me alegro de poder conocerte por fin.

— ¿En serio? —Conectó su mirada con las preciosas esmeraldas que parecían hipnóticas, se preguntaba cómo se verían nubladas del delicioso placer.

—Claro que no —Replicó el chico de dentadura afilada— No siempre hablo de ti —Frunció el ceño mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado. Makoto soltó una pequeña risita, que hizo que el corazón de Haruka palpitara más rápido de lo normal— En fin, vamos a comer al puesto de ramen que está cerca.

— ¿Son… Amigos? —Interrogó sin poder aguantar más su incertidumbre. Realmente necesitaba saber qué clase de relación tenía aquel nadador con esa belleza de ángel.

—Sí, nos conocemos desde la infancia —Le respondió Makoto mientras limpiaba sus gafas— Siempre hemos estado juntos, aunque nos separamos cuando Rin se fue a Australia.

—Así es, pero volví para salvarte como siempre —Decía el pelirrojo dándole un suave codazo al más alto. El adolescente de orbes oceánicos alzó las cejas sin poder comprender a lo que se referían.

—Durante el año pasado, yo vivía solo en el departamento que rento, y apenas podía pagarlo; así que cuando Rin volvió y se instaló conmigo, realmente me salvó ayudándome a pagar las deudas —Le explicó con una dulzura indescriptible, y Haruka nunca había tenido una sonrisa en su rostro por tanto tiempo.

Makoto era alguien amigable y muy amable; tenía una de las sonrisas más bellas del mundo y una voz que parecía el canto de una sirena. Haruka no podía parar de apreciarlo, nunca había sentido una atracción tan intensa como la que estaba sintiendo con aquel chico; definitivamente Makoto le había estremecido su mundo entero. Se podría decir que estaba babeando por él, cosa que jamás había hecho, y es que estaba sediento de libido; lo había conocido tan sólo hace unas horas, pero ya lo deseaba como su mayor sueño, y él era el tipo de personas que no descansaba hasta hacer sus sueños realidad. Los tres adolescentes caminaron juntos hasta llegar al punto donde tenían que separarse; Rin le había dicho a Makoto que se adelantara, pues tenía que hablar algo con Haruka, por lo que el hermoso chico de orbes esmeralda así lo hizo, no sin antes despedirse del pelinegro, obviamente. Cuando el más alto estaba a una distancia a la que no podía escuchar nada de lo que hablaran los dos nadadores, Rin se volteó para enfrentar a Haruka con una mirada bastante seria.

—Aléjate de Makoto —Dijo sin reparos y amenazante.

— ¿Qué? —Haruka entrecerró los ojos, una cosa que odiaba, era que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

—Ya me oíste… Me di cuenta de cómo lo mirabas —El pelirrojo había presenciado las técnicas del otro nadador a la hora de seducir, y sabía muy bien cuando encontraba una presa que le gustaba— Haru escucha, Makoto es mi amigo de la infancia, y no dejaré que lo lastimes; Además… No importa lo que hagas, saldrás perdiendo.

Las palabras de Rin no le gustaron para nada. Como buen asesino, él no dejaría que lo alejaran de su víctima, no cuando ni siquiera se había acercado a ella; realmente lo sentía por su amigo de ojos escarlata, no quería arruinar la amistad que tenían, pero Makoto era algo a lo que no renunciaría tan fácilmente, y definitivamente, él no saldría perdiendo de su propio juego.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es todo! Haru realmente está decidido en conquistar a Mako!<strong>_

_**La idea de este fic, salió gracias a tumblr, ya que un día mientras me paseaba por el tag de MakoHaru, me encontré con una captura de pantalla en la que salía Haru mirando a Makoto, y realmente parecía como si lo estuviera seduciendo. Por lo que me pregunté cómo sería un Haru seductor, y este es el resultado djskgskgk**_

_**Bien mis amores, no aburro más! Nos leemos en el próx capitulo.**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	3. Lindo idiota

_**¡Buenas tardes mis amores! retomo mis fics desde ahora!**_

_**Lamento la demora, pero estaba ocupada con la semana de la otp de mi kokoro.**_

**_No quiero demorar más! así que les dejo el capitulo._**

**_Perdonen mis errores!_**

**_Muuuuchas gracias por sus comentarios, son preciosos._**

**_Disfruten de su lectura!_**

* * *

><p>Rin sabía que al ser amigo de alguien como Haruka, le podría acarrear varios problemas; conocía su naturaleza seductora y como ésta era de gran eficiencia, nunca había visto a un cazador de tal magnitud, incluso la presa más inalcanzable podía conseguirla sin mayor esfuerzo; era capaz de transformar a un feroz león al más pequeño y tímido gatito con unos simples y agraciados movimientos. La verdad es que le daba igual con quien se acostara aquel depredador, pues no era de su incumbencia, pero cuando el juego avanzó a la siguiente etapa, jamás pensó que el nuevo objetivo era su amigo de la infancia. No iba a negar que Makoto tenía una belleza que la misma Afrodita envidiaría, porque hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de ello; pero había un defecto en aquel hermoso muchacho, y era que confiaba en todo el mundo; para Makoto no existían las personas con malas intenciones, su personalidad era prácticamente la de un santo, siendo amable con todo el mundo, muchos buitres se acercaban a él con motivaciones oscuras, por lo que más de una vez había tenido que protegerlo de ellos, no era que fuera sobreprotector con él (tal vez un poco); se trataba simplemente de que Makoto era un lindo idiota, y a los lindos idiotas había que cuidarlos de otros idiotas, que en sí no eran para nada lindos (en muchos sentidos). Por eso, cuando vio a Haruka entrar por la puerta del café, mucho más temprano que de costumbre, la espina que tenía enterrada en su mente le comenzó a molestar; algo le decía que el nadador no estaba ahí sólo para pedir su Expresso y el Muffin, sino que también estaba ahí para acechar a Makoto, y éste haciendo su papel de lindo idiota, lo estaba recibiendo con su preciosa sonrisa, provocando un palpitar en Haruka, refiriéndose con ello, no exactamente al frío corazón del seductor.<p>

— ¡Buenos días Nanase-san! —Con su melodiosa voz que creaba música por sí sola, Makoto saludó al chico que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, esbozada automáticamente sólo para él, aunque ignoraba ese simple hecho— Déjame recordar, era un Muffin de arándanos y un Expresso, ¿Verdad?

—Sí… —Haruka se apoyó en el mesón, quizás para comodidad, quizás para tener algo de cercanía con el adolescente más alto, Rin quien lo miraba desde su lugar, no lo sabía muy bien.

—Bien —Le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la cafetera y preparar el café, ese fue el momento en que aprovechó el pelirrojo para acercarse al muchacho de orbes oceánicos.

— ¿Por qué estás tan temprano aquí? —Preguntó mirándolo de forma sospechosa— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

—Sólo me levanté antes de lo planeado —Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, no le importaba lo que pensara Rin, él no iba a dejar a Makoto simplemente porque se lo pidieran.

—Pues espero que no se te haga costumbre —El nadador de orbes escarlata frunció el ceño sin creerle mucho a su amigo, iba a advertirle que se mantuviera al margen con Makoto, pero un cliente había llegado y tuvo que atenderlo.

Haruka dejó de mirar a Rin para enfocarse en su hermoso ángel, parecía bastante concentrado para preparar un simple café, algo en su estómago revoloteó, le gustaba la idea de que Makoto le preparara especialmente a él; por un instante se imaginó al chico de hebras olivas haciéndole un delicioso café en una mañana después de haber tenido el mejor sexo del mundo, Dios… qué daría para que eso se convirtiera pronto en realidad. El olor a la cafeína lo sacó de sus pensamientos y la mirada de Makoto sobre él lo trastornó directamente a una especie de embelesamiento.

—Aquí tienes —Le entregó una humeante taza junto al Muffin— Espero te guste —Decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el mesón. Haruka bebió un poco del café, sorprendiéndose del sabor que tenía, era distinto a los que acostumbraba a beber, era concentrado, amargo pero a la vez dulce.

—Esto… Está muy bueno —Dijo de forma sincera, provocando que los hermosos orbes esmeraldas se iluminaran.

— ¿En serio? —Haruka dirigió su mirada al adolescente frente a él; la preciosa sonrisa que le entregaba era como el sol que salía después de una tormenta— Me alegro, le puse un poco de esencia de vainilla

—Te quedó delicioso —Le sonrió levemente, él jamás mostraba una gran sonrisa a nadie, ni siquiera reía, pero con Makoto podía hacer excepciones.

—Gracias, la verdad es que en lo único que soy bueno, es en hacer café —Con cada palabra que pronunciaba Makoto, Haruka se deleitaba con su dulce voz. Su cuello descubierto lo estaba hipnotizando desde hace tiempo, quería deslizar su lengua por aquella piel y ver cómo el hermoso niño se estremecía ante el lujurioso toque— Aprendí cuando vivía solo, siempre me quedaba estudiando hasta tarde, por lo que me preparaba café de distintas formas —En muchas personas con las que se había acostado, la clavícula era una fuente para provocar dulces gemidos, se preguntaba si en Makoto quien mostraba la suya descaradamente, pasaría lo mismo.

—Eres un gran barista —Otro sorbo a su Expresso y comenzó a observar la contextura de su anhelo. Makoto era alto, más que él, pero eso no le incomodaba para nada, era delgado, con una cintura que rogaba por ser rodeada por sus brazos y unas caderas increíbles, que amaría sostener con sus manos a la hora de dar placer.

—No me halagues Nanase-san, sólo llevo dos días trabajando aquí —Y dos días en que no podía sacarlo de su cabeza ni de su libido; sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba de ese dios reencarnado y era la formalidad con que lo trataba.

—Sólo llámame Haru, así yo te diré Makoto —Dijo con suavidad, casi de forma embriagante. Sabía que apenas se conocían, pero no quería que existieran límites ni restricciones entre ellos.

—Ah… No lo sé, no me siento muy cómodo, quiero decir… No nos conocemos del todo y… —Mientras Makoto explicaba de forma dubitativa, Haruka simplemente disfrutó de ver la ansiedad del muchacho— Creo que nos falta confianza…

—Podemos tenerla —Le dio una lenta mordida a su Muffin sin dejar de mirar al chico más alto.

—Sí, pero por el momento prefiero llamarte por el apellido —Makoto ignoraba por completo las ansias del pelinegro por querer devorarlo— Pero si quieres puedes usar mi nombre.

—Lo haré —El nadador prodigio bebió rápidamente lo que le quedaba de su café— Debo irme, nos vemos… Makoto —Tomó su Muffin a medio comer y dejó el dinero sobre el mesón, dirigió su oceánica mirada a Rin quien lo miraba no muy contento, y con una especie de sonrisa arrogante, salió de la cafetería.

Caminando por las transitadas calles de Tokio, Haruka no podía dejar de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Makoto, tendría que saber más de él si quería llevarlo a la cama, al parecer era algo tímido, eso le gustaba, pues lo hacía mucho más encantador de lo que ya era. Un gran suspiro salió de sus labios, nunca había sentido un deseo tan grande por alguien como lo estaba sintiendo ahora; algo le estaba provocando aquel adolescente que lo dejaba totalmente atontado, realmente parecía como si estuviera en época de celo, pues sus hormonas no estaban tan tranquilas como siempre.

Makoto ahogó un bostezo mientras leía uno de los tantos libros que le gustaba, estudiaba pedagogía en literatura y lenguaje, casi todo el tiempo pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo y estudiando, ya que su vida social era muy reducida.

— ¿No tienes que ir a tu estúpido club? —Rin interrumpió la lectura de su amigo, Makoto subió la mirada procesando las palabras del pelirrojo.

— ¡Ah, es cierto! —Se levantó de su asiento y se quitó el delantal que llevaba puesto— Nagisa y Rei me deben estar esperando —Corrió hacia el cuarto dónde los empleados guardaban sus cosas— Nos vemos en casa.

— ¡Makoto espera! —Lo detuvo del brazo, dándole una mirada seria—Si ves a Haruka… No te acerques mucho a él.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —El adolescente de orbes esmeraldas, miró confundido al de dientes de tiburón.

—Porque no —Contestó de forma agria, soltando su agarra y cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero Nanase-san es muy agradable y…

—Sólo hazme caso —Advirtió sin dejar que acabara de hablar. Makoto no entendía el por qué Rin no quería que se acercara a Haruka, pero no iba a impacientarlo más, por lo que sólo asintió en silencio.

Rin se quedó tranquilo con la respuesta que le dio su amigo de la infancia, pero no sabía que una de las causas de muerte de un gato, era la curiosidad. Para el precioso chico de hebras olivas, Haruka le llamaba mucho la atención, era alguien bastante misterioso y le gustaría saber más, pues podrían ser buenos amigos. Como iba tarde, corrió hasta la estación donde tomaba el tren para ir a la universidad, la cafetería quedaba a sólo dos estaciones, por lo que el viaje no era tan largo. La universidad de Tokio era gigante, y siendo su segundo año en ella, no la conocía del todo, cosa que podría ser algo decepcionante, pero él era un chico que no era para nada popular, que se sabía el recorrido de los salones de clases y el de la biblioteca sólo porque los usaba diariamente, también conocía la piscina, ya que a veces debía buscar a Rin para pedirle las llaves del departamento porque se ha olvidado de las suyas, de otra forma no se acercaría a aquel lugar, no le gustaba el agua, le aterraba el sólo pensar en sumergirse en ella, desde pequeño le temía; Rin varias veces había intentado ayudarlo y superar su miedo, pero nunca funcionó, siempre terminaba aferrado a él, temblando al igual que un gato miedoso, como solía decirle; él lo admitía también, después de todo se asustaba con la más ínfima cosa, a veces el pelirrojo disfrutaba de asustarlo, en especial cuando lo "obligaba" a ver películas de terror con él, aunque a veces le "salía el tiro por la culata", ya que después de verla, tendría que compartir la cama con él, algo que a Rin no le agradaba pero lo terminaba haciendo igual. No podía evitar la sonrisa que se le escapaba cada vez que pensaba en su amigo, no tenían muchas cosas en común, pero tenían una gran empatía, se podría decir que su relación más que de amigos, sería la de padre e hijo, porque Rin realmente actuaba como un padre, no como el suyo, pues el adolescente era mucho más arisco y le restringía más cosas al ser sobreprotector con él (aunque lo negara), pero no le desagradaba ese lado de su amigo, la verdad es que le gustaba sentirse protegido.

Entró a una pequeña sala que estaba en el tercer piso, en ella lo esperaban, tal vez las únicas dos personas con las que hablaba en aquella gran universidad, aparte de Rin. Una de ellas era Rei, y la otra se trataba de un chico bajito, con cabello rubio y orbes de un lindo color rosa, su nombre era Hazuki Nagisa y al igual que Rei, estaba en su primer año de universidad, estudiaba turismo pues su sueño era recorrer todo el mundo, su personalidad era bastante enérgica y risueña, convirtiéndolo en un chico muy agradable. A ambos adolescentes los conoció en la biblioteca, a Nagisa lo conoció al ayudarlo a sacar un libro de astronomía que por esas grandes coincidencias también había leído y le había encantado, se entretuvieron hablando sobre él por mucho tiempo, olvidándose de que estaban en la biblioteca, siendo regañados por Rei, que al ver el libro, también empezó a hablar con ellos. Se hicieron amigos de inmediato, Makoto estaba feliz ya que ahora no sólo tendría a Rin en la universidad, no era que no hablara con sus compañeros de clase, pero prefería mantenerse algo alejado. Existían muchos clubs en la universidad, uno de ellos era el de periodismo, por lo general debían usarlo los que cursaban la carrera, pero como lo tenían abandonado, Nagisa decidió adueñarse de él; Makoto los ayudaba de en vez en cuando para editar los textos, pues amaba corregir los escritos, tal vez era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos junto a los crucigramas, cosa que lo convertían en alguien muy interesante por supuesto. Estaba centrado en su labor, cuando Rei se sentó a su lado para decirle algo que le preocupaba desde ayer.

—Makoto-san… —Llamó la atención del mayor, Makoto inmediatamente dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró al muchacho con una sonrisa— Bueno… Quería hacerle una pregunta.

—Claro, dime —Rei se removió incómodo en su asiento, no sabía cómo tocar el tema, pero prefirió ir al grano.

— ¿Conoce a Nanase-san? —Makoto parpadeó un par de veces ante la pregunta de su amigo, el tono de voz que usó para nombrar a Haruka, no era el amable que siempre usaba.

—Bueno un poco, es amigo y compañero de Rin —Explicó sin saber por qué el adolescente de hebras azuladas desviaba la mirada como si no le gustara hablar de él— No hemos hablado mucho, pero es muy agradable.

—Makoto-san… Es mejor que mantenga las distancias con él —El chico de orbes esmeralda frunció el ceño, Rin le había dicho algo parecido.

— ¿Hablan de Haru-chan? —El pequeño rubio interrumpió la conversación de los dos adolescentes— ¡Él vive en la misma residencial que yo! Siempre me lo topo en las mañanas, pero tampoco he hablado mucho con él, siempre anda con esa actitud de "No me interesa hablar contigo" —Decía imitando la voz del pelinegro, provocando que Makoto riera un poco— Al parecer es un prodigio en la natación.

—Sí, Rin dice que es como un monstruo cuando entra al agua —Agregó el más alto volviendo su atención a las hojas frente a él.

— ¿Por qué le dices por el nombre cuando ni siquiera se conocen? —Lo regañó Rei a lo que Nagisa sólo le sacó la lengua en burla— Como sea, Makoto-san por favor tome mi consejo —Se levantó ajustando sus gafas, un gesto muy usual en él— Tengo clases ahora, debo irme —Dijo saliendo del salón que usaban para el club.

—Rei-chan estaba algo extraño, ¿No lo crees? —Decía Nagisa mientras se balanceaba en la silla.

—Sí… —Makoto mentiría si dijera que no estaba intrigado con todo el asunto— Nagisa no juegues así con la silla, te vas a lastimar.

—Sí mamá… —El más bajo obedeció a las palabras de su madre y se sentó correctamente— Mako-chan, ¿Podemos ir el fin de semana al estreno de una nueva tienda de mangas en Ikebukuro?

— ¿En Ikebukuro? —Subrayó unas palabras con un marcador rojo, para luego mirar a Nagisa— Está bien, tengo algunos planes ahí después de todo.

El día transcurrió normalmente, ya era bastante tarde y el sol estaba por irse y dejar que el cielo se oscureciera por completo, Makoto se encontraba en la biblioteca, tratando de resolver ejercicios de ecuaciones diferenciales, las que no entendía absolutamente nada. Cuando escogió estudiar pedagogía en literatura y lenguaje, lo hizo porque amaba los libros y en parte porque no tendría que ver las matemáticas, pero la Universidad de Tokio era muy exigente, y no tenía reparos en introducir en una carrera totalmente lingüística, matemáticas aplicadas, pues según su visión como institución, un buen profesor debía saber el arte de las letras y los números por igual. Un gran suspiro salió de sus labios al ver la cantidad de problemas por resolver, apenas había aprendido a resolver ecuaciones de un grado, estaba más que seguro de que reprobaría la asignatura, pues apenas había terminado la tercera ecuación de cincuentas, y ni siquiera sabía si estaban bien hechas. Estaba en su intento número seis, para resolver la cuarta ecuación, cuando sintió una respiración detrás de su nuca que lo hizo congelarse por completo, se encontraba sólo en la biblioteca, acompañado por un silencio absoluto, decidió concentrarse en su ecuación, haciendo caso omiso, pero nuevamente sintió una fría respiración detrás de su nuca.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí tan tarde? —Le susurró Haruka quien estaba detrás de él.

— ¡Woa! —Asustado, Makoto casi cayó de su silla si no hubiera sido por el pelinegro que lo sostuvo del brazo— Na-Na-Nanase-san, no me asuste así, cielos… —Suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho.

—Lo siento —Haruka le sonrió, sin soltar el suave agarre de su brazo— Entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Yo… Estoy tratando de hacer unos ejercicios de ecuaciones, pero… No soy muy bueno que digamos —Rió algo nervioso, ya que podía sentir la intensa mirada oceánica sobre él.

—Déjame ayudarte —El más bajo se sentó a su lado, apegándose un poco a él. Tomó el lápiz que estaba usando y comenzó a hacer unos que otros cálculos rápidos; en tan sólo cuestión de segundos, Haruka ya tenía la ecuación resuelta y a Makoto totalmente asombrado.

—Eres increíble Nanase-san, yo me habría demorado toda la noche tratando de resolverla —Lo halagó el precioso muchacho, el de ojos azules sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, lo que más le importaba era la cercanía que estaban teniendo en ese dulce momento.

—Puedo enseñarte si quieres —Dijo rozando su rodilla con el muslo del adolescente de hebras olivas, y aunque todo pareciese natural, cada movimiento que hacía el nadador, tenía una doble intención.

— ¿En serio? —Los orbes esmeraldas que parecían los más hermosos bosques encantados, se iluminaron haciendo que el corazón de Haruka comenzara a latir y su sangre correr.

—Lo haré si sólo me llamas Haru —Insistió, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano. Makoto se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de asentir.

—De acuerdo Na… Quiero decir, Haru —El pelinegro se lamió el labio inferior al escuchar por fin su nombre salir de aquella boca, escuchar aquella dulce voz pronunciándolo, era como una especie de afrodisíaco al que podría volverse adicto de inmediato, se preguntaba si sería un afrodisíaco más potente si escuchaba a esa dulzura algo más agitado y poseído por el placer.

Haruka se acercó un poco más al muchacho que tanto deseaba tener, nuevamente rozó su rodilla con el muslo de Makoto, haciendo que éste se removiera un poco en su asiento. Se quedaron alrededor de dos horas más en la biblioteca, mientras que Haruka le explicaba, Makoto iba resolviendo las odiosas ecuaciones. La noche iluminaba Tokio, ambos adolescentes caminaban por sus calles de regreso a casa, estaba bastante frío, el chico de orbes esmeralda se refregaba sus brazos para darse calor, cosa que notó el nadador.

— ¿Tienes frío? —Preguntó lo evidente, mirando como la piel de ese hermoso cuello se erizaba.

—Uhm… Un poco —Sonrió abrazándose y deseando querer volver a casa pronto, además de que ya era tarde y Rin probablemente estaría molesto.

—Puedes usar mi bufanda si quieres —Desató el nudo y le entregó la acogedora tela; sus dedos se tocaron provocando un choque electrizante, había algo en él que desconcertaba a Makoto.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No tendrás frío? —Haruka negó tranquilamente, le quería proporcionar calor a su hermoso ángel, aunque le hubiera gustado hacerlo de otra manera— Gracias, olvidé la mía al salir temprano —Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a la estación, Makoto se detuvo frente a ella, dándole una hermosa sonrisa a Haruka— Creo que aquí nos separamos.

—Está bien, te acompañaré hasta tu departamento —Dijo entrando a la estación, el adolescente de hebras olivas lo siguió algo confundido.

—No tienes que hacerlo —Se detuvo a su lado a espera del tren.

—Tokio por la noche es peligroso —Explicó con su monótona voz, conectando su mirada con los hermoso orbes esmeralda— Además… Eres muy bonito para irte solo a esta hora —Le sonrió coquetamente.

— ¡N-no digas esas cosas! —Makoto se sonrojó furiosamente, trató de ocultar su rubor con la bufanda de Haruka, pero era en vano; el pelinegro ya lo había visto y grabado en su mente.

El tren llegó a los pocos minutos, el viaje fue silencioso, Makoto aún avergonzado por el comentario del pelinegro, decidió centrarse en lo que veía en la ventana, aunque sólo pudiera presenciar la oscuridad de la noche. Haruka por su parte, estaba encantado observando el sonrojo del ángel a su lado, quería tocarlo ahí mismo, besar esos labios y provocar un rojo más fuerte en sus mejillas, escucharlo gemir su nombre cada vez que llegue a su punto dulce en lo profundo de su calor interno y llevarlo al éxtasis del placer. Sin embargo, no podía inquietarse, debía contenerse, sabía que tenía que ir lento con el precioso chico, pues una presa que se come lentamente, se sentía su sabor mucho mejor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es todo mis amores! Espero les haya gustado.<strong>_

**_Preciosas criaturas les deseo una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo! que tengan unas hermosas fiestas con sus familias y les lleguen todos los regalos que pidieron, y si no, pues sólo disfruten de la compañía de sus cercanos._**

**_Nos leemos en el prox capitulo!  
><em>**

**_Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora._**

**_Airi._**

**_¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!_**


	4. Seducción totalmente prohibida

**_¡Buenísimas tardes! _**

**_Perdonen mi demora, no fue con intención!_**

**_Ahora me dedicaré de pleno en mis fics, si es que nada me lo impide. Bueno, quiero publicar otra historia, pero lo sigo pensando seriamente, ya que podría ser un problema, en fin eso no viene al caso._**

**_Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Los amo, siempre los amo._**

**_Sayuki Yukimura, que interesante comentario... No me tientes, soy débil XD._**

**_Perdonen mis miles de errores! sé que los tengo es obvio._**

**_Disfruten de su lectura!_**

* * *

><p>Makoto en cuanto vio el rostro de Rin, supo que estaba más que molesto, ahora el por qué lo estaba, era un asunto de tres opciones. La primera, era por la hora tardísima en que había llegado, él siempre llegaba al departamento antes de que se escondiera el sol, casi nunca hubo un día en el que llegara en el reino de la noche, eran muy pocas las veces en que pasaba, y cuando sucedía, Rin estaba con él. La segunda opción, se trataba de que al estar en la biblioteca, puso su celular en silencio, olvidándose de quitarlo al salir, por lo que no se percató de ninguna de las veintitrés llamadas del pelirrojo. La tercera y última opción, tenía que ver con la presencia del pelinegro con hermosos orbes oceánicos y sexy sonrisa (esbozada en aquel momento), que estaba a su lado. Como las tres opciones entregaban una gran oferta, decidió irse al mejor postor, que era la tercera. Él no era idiota, sabía muy bien que una de las debilidades de su amigo de la infancia, era su tierna y dulce sonrisa, que lograba ser un arma letal, pero que en esta ocasión, resultó ser una de doble filo, porque sólo hizo que Rin frunciera más el ceño. Cruzado de brazos, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y con sus infiernos escarlata ardiendo iracundamente, se hizo a un lado para darle la pasada; si Makoto era inteligente, no se despediría del nadador que muy amablemente se ofreció a acompañarlo, por lo que sólo le dio una mirada furtiva e ingresó al departamento.<p>

—No te veo muy alegre esta noche, Rin —Dijo Haruka, obviamente disfrutando de la situación.

—Ve a buscarte una ramera —Contestó agrio, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Haruka simplemente se encogió de hombros, era normal que Rin se enojara, su temperamento era muy alterable. Se encaminó hacia la estación, definitivamente esa noche tendría sueños encantadores con aquellos orbes esmeraldas.

El chico de sedosas hebras olivas se sentó en silencio en el sofá, temiendo por su vida, pegó un pequeño salto al sentir el fuerte ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse, el regaño del adolescente de orbes rojizos se le hacía prácticamente inminente.

—Te dejé la cena en el microondas, estoy agotado, buenas noches —El chico de gafas se sorprendió al no escuchar ningún grito ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿No… Vas a decirme nada? —Lo miró extrañado, Rin se dirigía a su habitación cuando le preguntó, por lo que se detuvo y se volteó a mirarlo molesto, prácticamente como si quisiera matarlo. Makoto comprendió de inmediato que no debía hablar más, así que sólo suspiró resignado y se dirigió a la cocina para calentar su cena, pegando otro salto al escuchar un segundo portazo.

A la mañana siguiente, el día estaba bastante frío, Rin se había levantado con la sangre más calmada, aunque seguía un poco enfadado. Se metió a la ducha para darse un relajante baño de agua caliente antes de irse a la universidad. Se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido anoche, realmente estaba furioso, y por otro lado muy preocupado (aunque esto último por ningún motivo debía saberlo el chico de ojos verdes) porque Makoto era un lindo, muy lindo idiota, lo que aumentaba el peligro de que anduviera solo por la noche, en especial por el barrio en el que vivían, pues no era el mejor de Tokio, la verdad es que era uno de los peores, y si a eso se le agregaba la compañía de Haruka que era como la de un violador en potencia que usaba su encanto como droga en sus víctimas, la preocupación la tenía por las nubes; su molestia era porque el precioso chico no le hizo caso sobre su advertencia de mantener las distancias con Haruka, y el pelinegro tampoco le tomó en cuenta cuando se la hizo. Él perfectamente podría decirle a su dulce amigo, lo que era el nadador de orbes oceánicos realmente, pero se llevaba bastante bien con Haruka como para perjudicarlo de esa manera, pues no era de esos bastardos que le hacía daño a sus amigos por el placer de hacerlo.

Lo que más rodeaba al mundo era el mar, por ende, peces habían por billones, así que no lograba entender por qué, un seductor de alta gama se pudo haber fijado en un pez imposible de cazar, sabía que Makoto era único en su raza, que era la presa más codiciada entre los depredadores, pero era inalcanzable por varias razones, y debía hacérselas entender al pelinegro antes de que se encapriche más con su utopía imposible. Haruka se olvidaría fácilmente del muchacho, como lo hacía con todas sus conquistas, rápidamente se interesaría en otro chico o chica y Makoto quedaría en el olvido, estaba seguro. Después de salir del baño que estaba consumido de vapor, se vistió con su equipo deportivo que indicaba que pertenecía a la Universidad de Tokio; con el cabello aun goteando y una toalla sobre su cabeza, se encaminó a la sala de estar que estaba pegada a la cocina de estilo americano; se encontró a Makoto, sentado en el sofá con su ridículo y lindo pijama de vaca (que se lo regaló él de broma pero que le gustó demasiado) con su tonta revista de subscripción mensual de gatitos sobre su regazo y su estúpida y diabéticamente dulce sonrisa. Cada una de esas contemplaciones, era un componente altamente explosivo de una bomba de ternura que podía arrasar con prácticamente un continente entero, fácilmente. Definitivamente no iba a dejar que Haruka pusiera sus garras en él, primero debería pasar sobre su cadáver, y el de otro.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó curioso el adolescente con pijama de vaca, sosteniendo un pequeño librito entre sus manos.

—Ese, es el manual de tu celular —Explicaba el pelirrojo mientras se secaba sus rojizas hebras— Léelo, tal vez así aprendas a contestar cuando te llaman.

—Rin… —Makoto suspiró— Tenía mi celular en silencio y se me olvidó sacarlo, lo siento tanto, sé que te preocupé mucho…

—Detente —Rin hizo un gesto con su mano— Me preocupé, está bien, pero mucho… No lo creo. Sólo fue un poco porque eres un idiota que no se sabe cuidar solo —Mentía por supuesto, pues la angustia de que algo le había pasado a su bonito hijo aún lo carcomía. Ahora, Makoto no tenía por qué saber que fue realmente así— Además te dije que no te acercaras a Haru y es lo primero que haces.

—Haru se quedó ayudándome con los ejercicios de matemáticas, no me hubiera quedado si alguien fuera paciente y me explicara tranquilamente en casa —Se defendió el muchacho de hermosos orbes esmeraldas.

—Es porque eres muy lento, no tenemos el mismo ritmo de vida —Decía dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

—Como sea, Haru se ofreció a ser mi tutor y yo acepté —El más alto había retomado la lectura de su revista, admirando el póster exclusivo de un trío de gatitos albinos que traía, cuando por tercera vez, pegó un salto, ahora por culpa de algo que cayó al piso y se quebró— Oh no… Por favor dime que no fue mi taza de navidad.

— ¡Que aceptaste ¿Qué?! —Gritó Rin, volteándose para hacerle frente al estudiante.

—Bu-bueno… No puedo reprobar esa asignatura, es muy importante y él explica tan bien que…

—Él no puede ser tu tutor —Lo interrumpió sin querer escuchar las explicaciones.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo lo seré —Dijo dictaminante, ganándose un quejido del otro muchacho— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que no soy digno de enseñarte?

—No es eso… Pero si no quieres que Haru me enseñe podría decirle a Sous…

— ¡Dije que yo lo haré! —Enojado, le dio la espalda para sacar otra taza del mueble donde las guardaban— Tendrás que agradecerme cuando apruebes.

—Ah… Está bien —Suspiró el chico de hebras olivas resignado— Uhm… Rin, la taza que se…

— ¡No fue tu estúpida taza de navidad! —Y por cuarta vez, Makoto nuevamente pegó un salto gracias a los agresivos gritos de su padre— … Fue mi taza de tiburón…

El desayuno fue "tranquilo", al menos Rin ya no estaba gritando; ambos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, con Makoto disfrutando de su leche desnatada de chocolate, mirando con una sonrisa boba a su amigo quien bebía de su café cargado y con muy poca azúcar. Por lo general, el adolescente de orbes escarlata no era de gritarle, al que siempre le gritaba era a Sousuke que los soportaba… A veces, porque había algunas ocasiones en donde simplemente, no usaba su paciencia y terminaba por pelear con él, cosa que era más frecuente de lo común. Así que el hecho de que le tratara así, debía ser por un asunto algo serio que obviamente tenía que ver con Haruka; un fuerte motivo tenía que tener Rin para su total negación a que se involucrara más con aquel enigmático nadador, tal vez se debía a…

— ¿Te gusta Haru? —Preguntó el muchacho de gafas de la forma más inocente posible— Sabes que no tienes que sentir celos, lo único que me interesa es ser su amigo…

— ¡HAH! —Makoto cerró los ojos con algo de miedo del chico con dientes de tiburón— En primer lugar, me ofendes; en segundo lugar… Me ofendes, y en tercer lugar… … … Me ofendes.

—Lo siento, es sólo que no entiendo por qué no quieres que esté cerca de él —Decía tratando de calmar las revoluciones del más bajo.

—Makoto… Tú, gato miedoso e insistente… —Rin suspiró sobándose las sienes— Quieres… simplemente obedecer.

—Perdón… No te enojes, ¿Sí? —Le sonrió, el pelirrojo lo miró por unos segundos antes de asentir levemente.

—Bien debo irme —Se levantó tomando su bolso y colgándolo al hombro— Devuelta te vienes conmigo.

— ¡Pero tus clases terminan dos horas después de las mías! —Protestó, pero Rin no le hizo caso.

—Recuerda leer el manual —Y sin más que decir, el nadador salió del departamento.

Haruka estaba algo decepcionado, ya que cuando fue al café no encontró a su hermoso ángel de ojos verdes y preciosa sonrisa, así que sólo pidió su Expresso y Muffin para irse rápidamente. El viento helado golpeó su piel, congelándola; recordó que su bufanda la tenía su amado chico; la verdad es que estaba orgulloso de su autocontrol, porque sus deseos de tener al adolescente entre sus brazos eran magnos y que no lo haya atacado en la estación de tren fue algo admirable para un depredador como él. Subiendo el cuello de su chaqueta, se encaminó a la universidad, hoy era el día en que se topaba con Rin todo el tiempo, ya que tenían las mismas clases los jueves; el único día en que coincidían totalmente. Estaba más que preparado para las palabras ásperas del nadador y sus advertencias, no era la primera vez que alguien se interponía en su juego, pero hicieran lo que pudiesen e incluso intentaran lo imposible, él salía ganando igual, y esta absolutamente no iba a ser le excepción. Con introducción a la historia organizacional de la natación como su primera clase, el aburrimiento lo poseyó por completo, decidió por ponerse a dibujar en las últimas hojas de su cuaderno, en ellas ya habían algunos bosquejos de aquel ser mitológico en cuerpo de humano, admitía que estaba embobado con la belleza de Makoto, una que desearía ver más a menudo y de forma mucho más íntima. Si era sincero, esperaba la llegada de Rin expectante, disfrutaba de discutir con él de vez en cuando, pero al pasar las horas y las clases, éste no llegaba; no estaba preocupado, el pelirrojo a veces desaparecía todo un día sin dejar rastro, por lo general ocurría cuando estaba con mucha tensión acumulada, cuando eso pasaba, siempre se iba en busca de algún amable chico que recibiera toda su tensión, él a veces lo acompañaba, pues era una actividad que solían compartir; sin embargo, por lo ocurrido en la noche, tal vez no quería compartir nada con él en esos momentos. Se encontraba en las dos últimas clases que eran equivalentes a las prácticas, cuando el pelirrojo se dignó a aparecer como si nada. Faltaban unos quince minutos para que llegara el entrenador con los demás del equipo, él estaba bastante concentrado en la creación de una de sus obras de arte(ya que no podía usar la piscina); dibujar a un ángel no era fácil después de todo, así que no se percató del adolescente que se sentó a su lado, quien en cuanto vio qué estaba dibujando, le quitó el lápiz rápidamente.

— ¿Puedes dejar de dibujar a Makoto? —Le dijo molesto, mirando los dibujos de su amigo, debía admitir que tenía un gran talento, pero que era escalofriante.

—Sólo dibujo lo que está en mi cabeza —Contestó con su rostro estoico, quitándole el lápiz y volviendo a su trabajo.

—Lo único que quieres es acostarte con él —Recriminó agresivamente, pero Haruka ni se inmutaba por sus palabras. Sólo desvió su oceánica mirada hacia él por un segundo, para luego ponerla sobre el papel— Escucha… Me da igual si te masturbas pensando en él, o tienes sueños húmedos toda la noche, mientras entiendas que no puedes acercarte.

—Dame una buena razón para no acercarme a Makoto —Dejó de dibujar, poniéndole toda la atención del mundo al chico de orbes escarlata.

—Bueno porque él es… —Justo cuando Rin iba a explicarle el porqué de sus advertencias, su celular comenzó a sonar. Tomó el teléfono viendo que se trataba del chico de hebras olivas— Hablando del diablo… —Susurró levantándose y alejándose del pelinegro para hablar con mayor comodidad— Veo que aprendiste a usar tu celular, te felicito.

—"_Rin, ¿Realmente te tengo que esperar? ¡Me aburriré todo este rato!"_—Se escuchaba la dulce voz a través de la línea telefónica.

—Los tontos se aburren… Si quieres puedes venir a ver la prac… —Se detuvo, si Makoto iba hacia donde estaba él, vería a Haruka, algo que no era muy conveniente para la paz del mundo— Ve a leer uno de tus estúpidos libros a la biblioteca o algo así.

— "_¿Eh? Pero no quieres que te vaya a…"_

— No, no quiero que vengas —Lo interrumpió para luego colgarle, escuchando un segundo después, las grandes puertas abrirse para que entrara el equipo de natación junto al de la Universidad de Rikkyo, se había olvidado de que hoy tenían que practicar con ellos.

Pudo distinguir rápidamente a Sousuke, pues era uno de los más alto, siempre con una mirada indiferente, como si nada le importara; en cierta forma, era muy parecido a Haruka, pero a la vez muy distinto; partiendo por el punto de que el chico de preciosos ojos turquesa no era un casanova hambriento por comerse a sus víctimas. Su mejor amigo era como un perro rabioso y muy fiel, en comparación con Haruka, que en cuanto le llegaba el olor de comida nueva, partía tras ella dejando atrás la anterior. Aunque daba igual cuales fueran sus razas y cualidades, él no los tendría como mascotas, ni mucho menos bajo un mismo techo, sería una cruenta masacre, porque el odio entre esos dos crecía cada vez que se veían, nunca supo porque se llevaban tan mal, pero era mejor no meterse en ese territorio, era un campo minado después de todo, y ningún paso en falso era perdonado. Tal vez era eso, una de las muchas razones para quedarse sólo con su gatito miedoso, aunque éste le acarreara más de un problema.

Makoto se encontraba sentado en una de las miles de bancas que había por alrededor de toda la universidad, estaba disfrutando de su gran libro de crucigramas, el sol escondido tras el mar de nubes hacían que tuviese que forzar más la vista para poder leer; dirigió su mirada a la bufanda de color azul oscuro que sobresalía de su mochila, se le había olvidado devolvérsela al nadador, y el día cada vez se estaba volviendo más y más helado, así que no se la iba a quedar más tiempo de lo debido, después de que terminasen las prácticas, él iría y se la devolvería a Haruka personalmente, aunque al adolescente de hebras rojizas no le vaya a agradar mucho esa idea.

El silbato sonó, anunciando que el calentamiento había terminado, y después de un leve receso, las prácticas comenzarían. Sousuke estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Rin podía darse cuenta de ello con tan sólo mirarlo, había algo que le molestaba, en sus orbes de color verde y celeste se reflejaba aquella incomodidad; le gustaría saber qué pasaba pues eran amigos, pero aquel pelinegro no era alguien que demostrara sus sentimientos a flor de piel, bueno… Al menos no con él, cosa que le dolía un poco, ya que no se trataba de cualquiera, era su mejor amigo, en el que debería tener plena confianza. Sousuke le decía que ocultaba muchas cosas para no hacerlo llorar, algo totalmente innecesario porque él no era alguien que llorara fácilmente (siendo ésta una de las mentiras más grandes que el mundo haya escuchado), pero no le insistiría, aún no. Los gritos de los entrenadores resonaron por todo el lugar, la práctica de relevos comenzaba y estaban formándose para su carrera, los dos equipos eran grandes potencias e incluso si se unieran serían invencibles; nunca había un ganador consecutivo, a veces la Universidad de Rikkyo ganaba como a veces la de Tokio lo hacía también. Eran perdedores y ganadores al mismo tiempo, pero en un campeonato como el que se acercaba, la derrota era algo en que no se podía tener la opción de redención. La tensión que siempre se respiraba cuando los dos monstruos se enfrentaban no tardó en llegar, la última vez que compitieron, Haruka fue el vencedor, un golpe muy duro para Sousuke que no estaba acostumbrado a saborear la amargura del fracaso, así que estaba decidido a que no se volviera a repetir.

Makoto no odiaba el agua, pero le temía ferozmente; tan sólo pensar en sumergirse en ella le aterraba y le provocaba ansiedad. Por eso, no le gustaba entrar al recinto donde se encontraba la piscina que quedaba al frente de la cancha de atletismo que en esos momentos estaba vacía, algo extraño ya que siempre habían personas entrenando. Se encogió de hombros, no era un asunto que le importase mucho; siguió caminando, frotando sus brazos por lo frío que estaba, cuando una gota aterrizó sobre su cabeza, curioso, levantó la mirada sólo para ser recibido por más gotas. Las lluvias en otoño no eran muy comunes en Tokio, pero cuando las gotas ya empezaban a caer, no había dios que las detuviera. Ahora comprendía porqué la cancha de atletismo estaba vacía; corrió rápidamente a hacia la piscina que estaba totalmente techada, con agua temperada para no detenerse en ninguna época del año. Esperó afuera de ésta, bajo el gran pórtico, observando como la lluvia se volvía cada vez más fuerte, se convertiría en un diluvio torrencial, de eso no tenía duda. Poco a poco, los nadadores comenzaron a salir, primero fueron los de la Universidad de Rikkyo, luego los de la suya, algunos le dirigían la mirada por instantes y otros ni cuenta de él se daban; al parecer muchos sabían sobre la lluvia, ya que en cuanto salían, abrían sus paraguas para caminar bajo ella. Recordó que no traía ninguno consigo, y no vio a Rin salir con uno tampoco, por lo que sólo le quedaba lamentarse.

— ¿Makoto? —Fijó su mirada en el chico de orbes oceánicos que lo miraban curiosos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah, hola Haru —Lo saludó cordialmente, con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del nadador se contrajera—Estoy esperando a Rin y… Para devolverte esto —Sacó la bufanda que estaba perfectamente doblada y protegida en el interior de su mochila— Muchas gracias, creo que ahora la necesitarás —Haruka tomó la prenda, tocando los dedos del chico con los suyos.

—Estás helado —Dijo mirando las manos del más alto, enrojecidas por el frío.

—Bueno, estuve esperando aquí afuera por un buen tiempo, así que…

—Makoto.

Si alguien se dignaba a preguntarle a Haruka, si se esperaba lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento, obviamente diría no, ni por un segundo se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en ello. Él disfrutaba del frío y amaba caminar bajo la lluvia, empapándose de ella en el camino, pero ahora…

— ¡No hagas eso de repente!

Ahora no estaba disfrutando de nada, ¡¿Cómo podría estarlo, cuando acababa de ver los labios de su hermoso ángel siendo ensuciados?!

—Ahm… Haru…

Los preciosos orbes esmeralda se volvieron hacia él; No quería saberlo, ya tenía suficiente con la mirada orgullosa y engreída de Rin encima como para aguantar algo más.

—Te presento a mi novio… Sousuke.

Y cuando su barco iba viento en popa, una horrible tormenta azotó al navío provocando que perdiera el rumbo, y se quedase varado en aquel bravo mar, donde el tráfico de seducción… Estaba prohibido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qué les pareció? Se lo esperaban? jgjdgskgjkdgs. La verdad es que tenía planeado esto desde antes de publicar este fic, pero no les quería decir nada.<strong>_

_**Mis amores! les presento mi tercera OTP que amo, SouMako! Lamento mucho si no les gusta esta pareja, pues en la historia habrá MUCHO de esta pareja. **_

_**Así que son libres de elegir! Seguir conmigo y ver qué es lo que pasará, o llegar hasta aquí y despedirnos.**_

_**Los insultos, quejas, amenazas, declaraciones de amor (?), son bienvenidos! **_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	5. Comienza el juego

_**¡Buenas noches mis preciosícimas criaturas! Han tenido una hermosa semana?**_

_**Seré sincera, como estoy de vacaciones, no tengo ganas de absolutamente nada, y ese es el único motivo de mi demora, la horrible pereza (Muy irresponsable, lo sé)**_

_**Sobre el fic! En realidad éste es el que dejo al último para actualizar, ya que actualizo mis otras dos historias que tengo antes, esto es simplemente porque este fic es "reciente" y los otros no XD. Ahora, como me han llegado muchos comentarios y como leo en ellos el entusiasmo (bueno, yo los leo con entusiasmo) he decidido actualizarlo pronto (relativamente)**_

_**Mis amores, me mataron sus comentarios! Son hermosos! Muchas, muchas, muuuchas gracias a todos ustedes! Y también les agradezco que se hayan querido quedar conmigo! ¡Miles de besos para ustedes!**_

_**Antes de dejar de molestar, voy a aclarar algo. No sé el por qué del miedo de que si hay SouMako, hay RinHaru; mis preciosas criaturas no tienen que preocuparse, porque si se trata de un fic escrito por mí, jamás leerán un RinHaru, ya que para Mí, esa pareja no existe. Y hago énfasis en "mí", porque esta es una opinión totalmente personal; ahora nunca dejaré de admitir, que entre ellos hay una gran y fuerte amistad, y la verdad es que me gusta mucho aquel bromance, pero de aquí a que lo vea como romance, no creo que suceda nunca.**_

_**Pido eternas disculpas por si a algunas preciosas criaturas no les agradó mis palabras! Es simplemente mi opinión y no deben tomarla taan en serio XDDD.**_

_**Nuevamente agradezco por sus hermosos comentarios!**_

_**Perdonen mis miles de errores.**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

><p>—Deberías haber visto tu cara, fue sorprendente —Rin decía divertido, apoyado con ambos brazos sobre la barra mientras disfrutaba de un café Turco (el que era muy amargo y que le encantaba), en medio de su trabajo.<p>

—Disfrutas de todo esto, ¿Verdad? —El hermoso adolescente de orbes oceánicos desvió la mirada molesto, no era ni temprano ni tarde, sus clases empezaban en un par de horas, pero realmente no se sentía con ánimos de ir a la universidad.

—Bueno… Seré sincero… Sí —Sabía que a Haruka no le agradó para nada la noticia de que Makoto estaba saliendo con Sousuke, que de por sí eran enemigos a muerte—Te dije que saldrías perdiendo.

—No eres agradable… —Miró su pequeño reflejó en el café a medio tomar, tenía sentimientos encontrados, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, el golpe fue demasiado reciente y apenas se estaba recuperando para contraatacar… Quizás.

—Ya anímate, encapríchate con alguien más y olvídate de Makoto —Para el chico de hebras rojizas la solución era muy fácil, lástima que para el nadador prodigio no le era tan así.

—Nos vemos en la práctica —Dijo cortante, tomándose lo que le quedaba de su Expresso de un solo trago para marcharse rápidamente.

— ¡Hey, espera! ¡Tienes que pagarme el café! —Pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire, pues el pelinegro había desaparecido tras las puertas— Ese idiota…

Caminar por Tokio en un día de semana era un infierno, en especial si era viernes. La ciudad tenía sus calles transitadas de forma masiva, de personas dirigiéndose de aquí a allá bajo la lluvia, entrando a edificios, saliendo de tiendas, bajando hacia el metro o tomando los trenes, nunca se vería la ciudad vacía, tenía que ser así de todos modos; si algún día se encontraban con Tokio desolado, era porque estaba muriendo. Aun así, Haruka odiaba las multitudes, él era un fiel activista de su espacio personal, que a veces era invadido sin ningún reparo. Ese día en especial no estaba de humor como para soportar estar entre tanta gente, por lo que decidió ir a su departamento, después de todo, le quedaba cerca del café. Mirando hacia ambos lados, cruzó la calle por el lugar que no debía hacerlo, no le importaba sin embargo; ya que realmente odiaba las reglas, porque éstas lo limitaban mucho. Él estaba siendo muy tolerante al aguantar con tranquilidad los reglamentos de la natación profesional, aunque en algunas ocasiones estuvo a punto de romperlos todos. Con unas cuantas vueltas de las llaves en la cerradura, la puerta abrió fácilmente; su departamento era grande, cuatro podrían vivir ahí sin ningún problema e incluso se podría invitar a más personas. El barrio en que se encontraba, era donde estaban todos los lujos y lo más interesante era que a unas cuantas cuadras más al centro, se hallaba la zona roja más glamorosa de la imponente ciudad, que de noche brillaba por sí sola, vendiendo placer y satisfacción a cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero. Lo más increíble era la facilidad de acceder a drogas ilícitas en aquel sensual distrito; al ser un visitante algo "habitual" por esos lares, se había visto expuesto miles de veces a ellas, pero les hacía el quite olímpicamente, pues a él sólo le interesaba el sexo, y la verdad es que le daba igual si la cortesana con la que estaba se drogaba frente a él, mientras hiciera bien su trabajo, ¿Qué importaba? El placer era lo esencial, ahora si era mutuo o no, eso ya no era su asunto. Era egoísta, lo admitía, con un ego inmenso y una arrogancia increíble; por eso, cuando vio a su precioso Adonis siendo ensuciado vilmente por los labios de un perro mestizo sin clase, se sintió fatal, como si una simple y zarrapastrosa hiena le hubiera arrebatado el trozo de carne más grande y exquisito a un león. Makoto era un arcángel reencarnado en tierra de mortales, lo deseaba sublimemente; la necesidad de poseerlo, hacerlo suyo era un anhelo que se hacía cada segundo más insoportable y difícil de llevar, en él se encontraba aquella euforia que había perdido, lo sabía, pero el gran problema es que aquel precioso chico estaba cazado. Suspiró Sintiendo una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con pocos ánimos sacó su celular sólo para ver la llegada de un mensaje.

Sousuke retuvo un bostezo mientras miraba a Makoto dormir, a pesar de que ese día no tenía clases, tenía asuntos que resolver, había extrañado a su novio, aunque no se lo decía muy a menudo. Hace más de dos semanas que no se veían, así que en cuanto se encontró con él a la salida de la piscina, no pudo evitar besarlo, fue una especie de confort después de haber perdido la competencia contra Haruka y su arrogancia, que creció aun más después de aquella carrera.

— ¿Sousuke? —Se escuchó preguntar la tierna voz adormilada del adolescente de orbes esmeraldas. El chico más alto le sonrió levemente, extendiendo su brazo para remover algunos mechones rebeldes de la frente de su novio.

—Hey… —Lo saludó, recibiendo sólo un bostezo ahogado por parte de Makoto— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, ¿Y tú? Lo siento si me arrumé mucho a ti —Decía en tono de disculpa y algo avergonzado— La noche estaba muy fría.

—Está bien —Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y estiró sus brazos, una persistente punzada le estaba molestando en su hombro derecho hace un tiempo, el entrenador lo había mandado a hacerse unos exámenes en una clínica en Tokio, por lo que ahora tenía que ir a realizárselos. Makoto se dio cuenta de que su novio estaba totalmente vestido y al parecer hace poco había salido de tomarse un baño, pues su cabellera azabache estaba mojada— Debo irme.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Tenía la esperanza de pasar más rato con su amado chico e incluso almorzar con él. Sousuke miró el lindo puchero que se formó en sus labios, aquel adolescente era muy adorable para su corazón y salud, no se sorprendería si le dijeran que padecía de diabetes, después de todo tenía un novio demasiado dulce.

—Tengo que hacerme unos exámenes —Explicó después de unos segundos— Sólo es por chequeo, nada más.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —El muchacho más bajo se sentó en el borde de la cama, refregándose los ojos y sintiendo que el sueño no quería abandonarlo.

—No, no sé cuánto tiempo demoraré y tú tienes que ir a la universidad —Dijo tomando su bolso— Estaré bien —Agregó al ver la mirada preocupada de Makoto.

—De acuerdo —Suspiró, levantándose para encaminar a su novio hasta la puerta— Supongo que tampoco desayunarás.

—Voy tarde, lo siento —Le sonrió mientras se ponía sus zapatos. La lluvia aún caía sin piedad por toda la ciudad, ni siquiera daba atisbos de que deseara parar.

—Deberías llevar un paraguas, está lloviendo muy fuerte…

—Makoto… —Sousuke interrumpió su hablar, acercándolo a él para abrazarlo por la cintura— Nos vemos mañana —Lo besó castamente, pero en el instante cuando se iba a separar, el adolescente de hebras olivas profundizó el beso, negándole a su novio a romper el contacto. El muchacho de hebras azabaches no puso mucha resistencia, los labios de Makoto eran una droga demasiado adictiva que lo hacían caer en cuanto la probaba. Fue un beso lento, sin apuros, pero con mucha intensidad, en él se decían cuánto se habían extrañado y cuánto deseaban poder estar juntos— Me tengo que ir —Dijo con la respiración algo entrecortada, tenían que parar, pues si seguía besando a su precioso chico, su autocontrol dejaría de funcionar y provocaría algo de lo que seguro no se arrepentiría, pero que le haría perder la cita con el doctor.

—Sí… —Un sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas, bajó la mirada algo apenado, no quería verse necesitado, pero realmente extrañaba el tacto del nadador. Sousuke sabía de esto, pues tenía el mismo sentimiento; con pesar, le dio un último beso antes de salir del departamento; Makoto se quedó mirando la puerta, sintiendo frío… Otra vez.

Tal vez Makoto tenía razón, tal vez debió haber llevado un paraguas o simplemente haberse quedado entre el calor de sus brazos, pero aunque lo deseara mil veces, no podía perder la cita con su médico. Su rendimiento había bajado, se había dado cuenta y su entrenador también, como era el nadador estrella del equipo, éste último estaba preocupado; él en cambio, no lo estaba, tal vez sólo era una mala racha o agotamiento, nada que le impidiera seguir nadando y convertirse en nadador profesional. Un suspiró salió de sus labios mientras caminaba rápidamente para no llegar tan empapado a la clínica, sentía una pesadez en su corazón por haber dejado a su lindo novio solo, lo único que quería en ese momento era estar con él. Sabía que era afortunado por tener a alguien como Makoto a su lado, era la esencia dulce que le faltaba a su vida; muchos habían intentado arrebatárselo, robárselo, pero fallaban rotundamente, ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple, él no dejaba que nadie se interpusiera en su relación, además de que Makoto sólo tenía sus orbes esmeraldas puestos en los suyos, y él sólo podía amar intensa e únicamente a aquel adolescente, a nadie más amaba de esa forma y no creía que existiera alguien en el mundo que pudiera recibir ese amor aparte de su novio. En dos semanas era su aniversario, con él cumplirían tres años de uno de los noviazgos más hermosos que había tenido, y realmente esperaba cumplir muchos más.

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, Rin detuvo su andar y miró a su amigo que corría hacia él, ambos se encontraban en la universidad, que por curiosos motivos, siempre estaba más vacía cuando la lluvia visitaba Tokio. Makoto se detuvo frente a él, recuperando el aliento perdido, nunca fue bueno en los ejercicios físicos.

— ¿Ya almorzaste? —Preguntó con su dulce sonrisa, la que a veces le provocaba escalofríos.

—Ahora iba a eso —Contestó con expresión aburrida, arreglándose su gorro de lana negra para poder tapar sus orejas del frío.

—Entonces, ¿Almorzamos juntos? —Le sugirió comenzando a caminar junto a Rin— ¡Dios! ¡Sí que está frío este día! Me sorprende que esté lloviendo con tan baja temperatura.

— ¿Cuánta ropa llevas encima? —El pelirrojo alzó una ceja, mirando como el gatito miedoso que se veía algo más grande de lo normal por tanta prenda puesta, se frotaba las manos en busca de más calor.

—No la suficiente… —Caminó apegándose más al más bajo, haciendo que sus brazos rozaran y que Rin rodará los ojos exasperado.

—Le hubieras dicho a Sousuke que te calentara —Sonrió sugerentemente, dándole un codazo a lo que Makoto sólo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada— Por cierto, ¿Dónde lo dejaste? Pensé que almorzarías con él.

—Se fue temprano, dijo que tenía que hacerse unos exámenes en una clínica de por aquí.

— ¿Exámenes? ¿De qué? —Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose algo intrigado por la información que le estaban dando.

—Sólo son de chequeo, ¿A ustedes no le hacen lo mismo? —Dirigió sus preciosos bosques verdes a los infiernos escarlatas de su amigo, mirándolo inocentemente. Que los nadadores se hiciesen exámenes era algo normal, pero algo le decía que los de Sousuke no eran para un simple chequeo de rutina, en especial cuando no estaba siendo capaz de ganarle a Haruka, quien a su opinión, no estaba al mismo nivel que el adolescente de orbes turquesa.

—Sí… es cierto —Dijo de forma ambigua, tal vez debía interrogar al pelinegro; ayer se dio cuenta que había algo en él que le inquietaba, en su mirada; parecía distraído, como si le estuviera molestando alguna cosa.

—Si sigue estando así de helado, tendré que dormir contigo —Rin inmediatamente volvió a la realidad al escuchar las palabras de Makoto.

—Ni lo sueñes —Se alejó del muchacho para caminar lejos de él.

— ¡Pero Rin!

La furia de Haruka era prácticamente como la lluvia, a cada minuto aumentaba más, en especial ahora que estaba esperando en la estación, la llegada del tren. No se sentía ni siquiera un poco culpable por haber faltado a la universidad y si sus ánimos seguían así, tampoco iría a la práctica. Se apoyó en la pared, cruzándose de brazos, ahogó un suspiro y se detuvo a mirar. Habían varias presas que le llamaban bastante la atención, la idea de liberar su estrés y enojo no se le hacía tan mala en esos momentos, lástima que tenía que esperar al idiota que llegara; leyó nuevamente el mensaje que había recibido por parte de su viejo amigo. Kisumi iba a visitarlo de vez en cuando, aunque por lo general lo hacía por el fácil acceso al placer que Tokio vendía. Miró con esperanza la llegada del tren, esperaba que de éste por fin saliera el chico de hebras rosáceas, no iba a esperar un segundo más si no se encontraba con él ahora. Y como si sus pensamientos fueron escuchados, pudo ver entre la multitud al adolescente que le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre la seducción. Por su personalidad histriónica y su encanto natural, Kisumi decidió estudiar actuación, aunque seguía amando el basketball, por lo que se unió al club de la universidad. Haruka en cuanto vio la estúpida sonrisa de su amigo, desvió la mirada, esperando inevitablemente el abrazo con el que iba a ser recibido.

— ¡Haru! —Se abalanzó sobre él, el pelinegro se preguntó en qué momento había crecido tanto que ahora prácticamente se estaba ahogando en el pecho de éste.

—Ya aléjate —Haruka se apartó molesto por el contacto físico que Kisumi amaba tener.

—Siempre tan desabrido… —Hizo un lindo puchero, a lo que el más bajo sólo alzó una ceja— Y yo que te extrañé tanto.

— ¿A qué viniste esta vez? —Comenzó a caminar, ignorando las palabras del adolescente.

— ¿No es obvio? ¡A visitarte! —Decía con genuina alegría— La universidad nos adelantó una semana de las vacaciones de invierno, así que me tendrás por todo ese tiempo. Cuando estés de vacaciones tendrás que visitarme también.

—No lo creo...

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué no? —Kisumi frunció el ceño fingiendo gran tristeza.

—Porque me da pereza —Contestó simplemente, saliendo de la estación y mojándose con la lluvia.

—Deberías animarte, puedo enseñarte el encanto oculto de Kyoto —Pasó un brazo por los hombros del nadador, susurrándole al oído. El chico de preciosos orbes oceánicos quitó inmediatamente el brazo del más alto para seguir caminando un poco más rápido— Dios, ¿Qué te pasó? Estás más serio de lo normal.

—Nada… —Kisumi ladeó la cabeza en confusión, algo le molestaba a su amigo, era muy notorio su enfado. Decidió por no insistir y enfadarlo más, pero definitivamente iba a averiguar lo que le pasaba a su compañero de caza.

Sousuke se sobó su hombro derecho, mientras esperaba las palabras del doctor, no le gustaba aquel semblante serio que tenía. El hombre de mediana edad, miraba concentrado y preocupado los papeles que tenía en sus manos, el silencio lo estaba matando, sólo quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible; que el día acabara y se convirtiera en sábado para poder estar con su novio como habían concordado. Un suspiro por parte del médico le llamó la atención, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de éste. Algo de tensión lo invadió, los ojos de aquel hombre decían que algo no iba bien. Su celular que en esos momentos estaba en sus manos le indicó un mensaje de su novio.

_Mensaje de texto._

_De: Makoto._

_¿Ya saliste de la clínica? ¿Qué tal te fue?_

—Yamazaki-kun… —Fijó sus orbes turquesas nuevamente en los del doctor.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Alzó una ceja, apretando inconscientemente el celular entre sus manos.

—Verás… La molestia de tu hombro, es causada por una leve a moderada tendinitis del bíceps —Explicó con paciencia y voz fría. Sousuke sólo parpadeó en entendimiento, dejando que el hombre de cabellera algo canosa continuara— Esta lesión es normal en los nadadores profesionales, lo extraño es que tú eres muy joven como para lesionarte, tengo entendido que apenas estás en segundo año de la carrera.

—Así es.

—Tal vez has estado entrenando mucho, ¿Me equivoco? —Nuevamente el silencio se encargó de ensordecer el tenso ambiente; el pelinegro contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, pensando en quizás nada y todo a la vez.

—No para causarme una lesión —Finalmente pronunció, de forma seca y algo áspera para su propio gusto.

—Escucha… —Apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos— Tienes que suspender tus actividades por un tiempo, estar en reposo, te recomiendo que dejes de nadar por al menos unas semanas, hasta que la inflamación pase. Voy a…

—Imposible —Lo interrumpió rápidamente— No puedo dejar de entrenar, el campeonato universitario se acerca y mi equipo cuenta conmigo.

—Necesitas reposo, tu lesión puede convertirse en algo mucho más grave si no la cuidas debidamente —Insistió el doctor, frunciendo el ceño y apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de su silla.

—Voy a estar bien —Contestó negándose a escuchar— Sé que debo reposar, pero no puedo dejar de nadar ahora que me necesitan. No puedo perder el campeonato.

—Ah… —Suspiró, podía sentir la rotunda negativa del adolescente frente suyo— No puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Al menos disminuye las horas de entrenamiento.

—Lo intentaré.

—Eso espero —El médico tomó un lápiz y un papel, comenzando a escribir rápidamente— Te recetaré unos antinflamatorios para calmar el dolor —Le pasó el papel, al que Sousuke lo examinó curioso— Y cuando puedas, ponte algo de hielo o calor, cualquiera de los dos te ayudará, aunque esto no te servirá mucho si no haces el reposo que te digo.

—No dejaré de nadar —Repitió algo molesto— Gracias —Se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero las palabras del mayor lo detuvieron.

—Si sigues con esa soberbia muchacho, perderás más que un campeonato, tenlo por seguro...

Sousuke sólo hizo una leve reverencia y salió del lugar, ya había sufrido de tendinitis antes cuando iba en la secundaria, se había recuperado a la perfección de ella y no necesitó dejar de nadar para hacerlo, así que esto iba a hacer lo mismo, algo de hielo y un par de antinflamatorios antes de cada práctica resolverían todo; no había nada de qué preocuparse, o por lo menos quería creerlo así. Puso su mirada en el celular, empezando a escribirle a su precioso chico, que de seguro estaba algo inquieto porque no le había respondido antes.

_Acabo de salir, todo está bien._

Envió el mensaje para luego guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón; se paró en el gran umbral de la clínica, mirando apacible la lluvia que caía sin descanso, muchos pensamientos revueltos habían en su cabeza y la paciencia que tenía para ellos no era la más adecuada. Quizás sí necesitaba al menos un día de reposo. Un último suspiró salió de sus labios, escondió sus manos del frío en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la estación para volver a Ikebukuro; el viento helado hacía que su hombro doliera más, pero debía soportarlo en silencio, como lo ha estado haciendo todo el tiempo desde que su tortura empezó.

Kisumi observó decepcionado la despensa del nadador de estilo libre, buscando por todos lados, algo que le aliviara el frío, pero lo único que veía era caballa enlatada o congelada en bandejas, nada que le sirviera para calmar el temblar de su cuerpo. Miró a su amigo que estaba sentado sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar, viendo la televisión sin interés alguno; se sentó a su lado, sin saber mucho qué decir; el pelinegro tenía un aura sombría que lo rodeaba por completo, cosa que le daba algo de miedo, debía admitirlo. Definitivamente algo le había pasado a aquel adolescente, pues a pesar de que su actitud era bastante agria y desconsiderada, en el fondo era amable, como también algo sensible, aunque éste no lo demostraba para nada.

—Quizás necesitas relajarte… —Rompió el silencio que a esas alturas era bastante incómodo. Haruka sólo le dirigió la mirada por unos breves segundos antes de volverla al televisor— Y yo necesito algo para calentar el cuerpo.

—Puedes hervir agua si quieres —Kisumi lo miró haciendo un pequeño puchero, esa no era la respuesta que quería.

—Vi una cafetería muy cerca de aquí —Se levantó tomando su chaqueta para ponérsela— Vamos, te invito un café —El nadador simplemente alzó las cejas, sabía que si se negaba, el muchacho de hebras rosáceas insistiría y se volvería más molesto de lo que comúnmente era.

Al entrar al café, tenía la leve esperanza de ver a su ángel recibiéndolo con su preciosa sonrisa que iluminaba más que el sol y sin un perro que carecía de raza a su lado que perturbara su belleza, pero se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que su dulce capricho no estaba.

—Aquí es donde trabaja el chico del que me hablaste la vez pasada, ¿Verdad? —Decía el más alto, sentándose en una mesa algo apartada— ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Makoto… —Dijo casi en un suspiro, como si su alma hubiera tratado de escarparse en él.

— ¿Y cómo has ido? ¿Ya has conseguido algo? —Apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano derecha, esperando con gran interés la respuesta del más bajo.

—No… Él… Tiene novio… —No le gustaba pronunciar esas palabras, ya que para él, le sonaban a una asquerosa derrota.

—No veo el problema en eso… Espera, ¿Eso es lo que te tiene molesto? —Haruka estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero un hermoso sonido se acaparó de todos sus sentidos.

— ¡Siento llegar tarde! —Se disculpó Makoto, entrando apresuradamente al café.

—Oh, la lá… —En cuanto los preciosos orbes morados de Kisumi se posaron en el adolescente que acababa de llegar, pensó inmediatamente que había muerto y despertado en el paraíso, porque una criatura así, sólo se podía encontrar en el cielo.

—Él, es Makoto… —Logró escuchar por parte del otro seductor, aunque su voz se oía lejana ya que estaba absorto en la belleza del muchacho de orbes esmeraldas— Oye… —Le dio un leve puntapié para que reaccionara, una de tantas cosas que odiaba el pelinegro, era que otros miraran a su presa, pues sólo él podía tener los ojos sobre ella.

—Entiendo que tenga novio —Balbuceó aún embobado,casi babeando, haciendo que Haruka se molestara más. Respiró hondo, debía volver a sus estribos y no perder la compostura, después de todo, él era un seductor de alto rango, y jamás debía mostrarse débil ante nadie, esa era una de las reglas que un cazador tenía que seguir— Lo que no entiendo es… Qué es lo que te impide seducirlo. No es como si fuera la primera vez que has arruinado una relación sólo para acostarte con la persona que deseas.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, lo que decía Kisumi era cierto, ya había pasado por esa situación antes, había hecho romper a muchas parejas por sus meros caprichos de querer tener sexo con una presa ya cazada; ésta no iba a ser la excepción… Oh, definitivamente que no. Él era el dueño de este juego, él ponía las reglas, él tomaba las decisiones, y él siempre ganaba. Sonrió para sus adentros; el tutorial ya se había acabado, ahora realmente empezaba… El verdadero juego.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien mis amores, eso fue todo por hoy! Espero les haya gustado.<strong>_

_**La acción a comenzado!**_

**_Creo que retomaré mi sistema de actualizar los fin de semana. Pero repito, CREO._**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!_**

**_Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora._**

**_Airi._**

**_¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!_**


End file.
